The Return Of Cad Bane
by xXxBane'sGirlxXx
Summary: This story takes place after the events of "Crisis On Naboo" the Chancellor is safe, Obi-Wan Kenobi is back to being a Jedi, and Cad Bane is back in prison. Or is he? Head inside to see what unfolds here!
1. We Meet Again

_Hi, this is my first Star Wars fic, and first fic ever that has seen the light of day, so when you read this share your critique, but be gentle. R&R!**  
**_

**The Return of Cad Bane**

Chapter 1,

We Meet Again,

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the bed in his room; he was no longer Rako Hardeen but his normal self, he was gad to have his old face back, and sleep in his own room. But while he was sitting there with his eyes closed, his mind racing over the events of foiling a plot to kidnap the chancellor he didn't realize he had a silent visitor and that he was not alone.

He considered what Count Dooku was going to do now that Cad Bane had been incarcerated and the Chancellor was safe, there was no doubt in his mind that he would try again, but they would see to it that he did not succeed. He opened his eyes and looked down at the lightsaber he was holding in his hand, there was no denying he was glad to be back.

He looked out his window just in time to see a shadow on the wall, but any idea of capturing the intruder were cast aside when he felt the barrel of a gun against his neck, but it wasn't just one it was two. He froze, whoever made it into his room was a professional to sneak in unseen, and undetected by him until it was too late.

There was a flash of brown from a coat, and an electronical sounding chuckle before Obi-Wan's intruder spoke, "Kenobi it seems we meet again." He said,

"Bane…you should be…" He was cut off,

"What? In prison? I was until Boba Fett came to pay me a visit, we share a long history together he seems to think he's the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, but he lacks the edge. Anyway that's not why I'm here, I have only a few minutes before Skywalker busts in here saber whirling to protect you, so let's not waste time shall we?" Bane reasoned,

"What do you want?" Kenobi asked,

"I saved your life in the box Jedi, something I don't usually do especially for your kind as you should know, but seeing's I made a break in routine it's only fair that I should ask the same of you." Bane answered,

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to do me a favour, but before you protest I have something to offer that might interest you." He answered,

"You want to help, and ask help from a Jedi?" Kenobi asked,

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm not doing this for you or for me." He said,

"Then why?"

"First things first, in return for what I have to offer, you're going to help me kill Darth Sidious." Bane said,

"He was your source of employment why do you want to kill him, even if we did know where he was?" Obi-Wan asked,

"He took something from me and now I want to return the favor." Bane replied,

"Nicely non-specific…and what do you have to offer?" Kenobi questioned,

"Information on Darth Sidious, and this is information I am certain you would kill for." Bane assured,

But before they could talk any further, Bane flicked his head towards the door, tilting his broad hat backwards with the barrel of his pistol, when the sound of two people running caught his attention. Anakin and Ahsoka burst through the door with lightsabers drawn and ready for use, Cad bane then straightened his aim at Kenobi's head.

"Make one more move Skywalker, and Kenobi dies." He warned,

"Anakin stay back." Obi-Wan ordered,

"I thought you were dead once and I'm not losing you again." Anakin protested,

"Don't be foolish Jedi." Bane reasoned, as he raised one of his pistols at Anakin, the situation was not helping his plan at all,

_Well I hope you liked it, and please leave a review or I'll have to hire Bane myself, rate me and let me know if I should continue._


	2. An Impressive Pile Of Junk

_Thank you very much (Stilwater Rundeepo) for your review, and even though you were the only one here is the second chapter for all those people hiding in the shadows that are stingy about their reviews. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 2,

An Impressive Pile Of Junk,

He realized the importance of getting Obi-Wan Kenobi to help him out with his little problem, and though he knew Anakin Skywalker was going to be told about it in the end. He was not about to speak with two force gifted Jedi hirelings that were ready to kill him in the room, so he was about to tempt his fate.

He kicked Obi-Wan off the bed and then dived across the room with guns blazing grabbing the Jedi's saber as he went, most of his shots were deflected by Ahsoka and Anakin but some struck the wall behind them. He took a hold of the lightsaber in one hand and quickly activated it to defend himself from Anakin, while he used the other hand to keep Obi-Wan where he was at gun point.

He did a sideways flip before firing at the Padawan who deflected his rounds, but as they came back at him he deflected them back at her so she was forced to dodge out of the way. He fired several shots at Anakin before clashing sabers in a deathly duel, realizing there wasn't going to be an end to this fighting, he was going to have to do something about it and fast.

He looked towards Obi-Wan, and saw that Ahsoka was making her way over to him, so dropping the Saber he held he dived at her knocking her off her feet, stealing hers he then placed it inches away from her throat.

"One more move Skywalker and the youngling dies." He warned,

"Don't listen to him." She said,

"Stand down Anakin." Obi-Wan said,

"Master?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing Cad bane deserved to die for all the crimes he had committed, and Obi-Wan was asking him to stand down,

"Bane came here for a reason, he has information that he believes is vital to our struggle against Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan explained,

"I don't care what he has to offer we incarcerate him and make him tell us what we want to know." Anakin said defiantly, so Bane smirked at him,

"While I am still your master you will do as I say Anakin." Obi-Wan said,

"This is wrong Master." Anakin reasoned quite persistently,

"And here I thought you Jedi's got along so well, but as much as I would love to watch this, time is wasting and it comes in precious little for me theses days." Bane interrupted, shifting slightly to get a better hold on Ahsoka by pressing her back firmly against his chest,

"Enough, I don't care about your personal feeling towards Bane, that can wait till another day, but right now Darth Sidious is an enemy we can't allow to continue operating, we need this information." Kenobi said as a final,

"And how many credits did he say he wanted?"

"I don't want any credits for this job; I just want your help with a small matter." Bane said,

"What matter?" Anakin asked,

Kenobi signalled for Anakin to sheath his saber, and so he did hesitantly, Cad bane then released Ahsoka keeping her saber and his guns pointed at the three.

"Clones will soon fill this place; I suggest we go somewhere we can talk privately or more specifically a place where I feel a little more equal." He reasoned,

"And where would you suggest bounty hunter?" Anakin asked, giving Bane the death glare,

"The _sleight of hand_ is in the docking bay it wasn't designed for personal advantages outside of my own needs so it will suit me fine if you try any funny business, meet me there when you're ready to talk." Bane said, "And one last thing keep your younglings in check or the deals off." He advised,

He then holstered his gun and walked out the door throwing Ahsoka's saber behind his back as he went, she caught it then looked at Obi-Wan for answers.

"Master what's going on why did we let him go, he deserves to die?" Anakin asked, ready to take after the bounty hunter on a moments notice,

"Because he seems to genuinely want our help with something, you know from experience that he doesn't let anyone leave alive especially not Jedi's." Obi-Wan answered,

"I can vouch for that first hand he ended up opening the air lock and trying to kill both of us." Ahsoka agreed,

"And if he's asking Jedi's to help it must be something important enough to keep him from trying to kill us all." Kenobi reasoned,

"He's killed countless Jedi's to get to his position why should we even listen to him?" Anakin demanded,

"I think it's worth looking into." Obi-Wan said,

"We shouldn't even be entertaining this."

"Enough Anakin, I have made my decision, and if there is even a slight chance of destroying Darth Sidious, then we have to seize the opportunity, we're going to meet Bane on his ship after we get the security sorted out so keep your personal feelings out of the picture." He said, before he walked out of the room with Anakin and Ahsoka following suite,

"Yes Master." Anakin acknowledged,

"No surprise he still has that pile of junk either." Ahsoka commented, referring to the time they were on Ryloth, when Cad Bane was only a greenish bounty hunter,

_Sleight Of Hand,_

Cad Bane stood with his left shoulder leaning against the window frame as he starred out into the blackness of space, while a holo of someone remained activated in his right hand, his blood red eyes were wide and his mouth set in a thin line. The corners of his moth dropped as he looked down at the holo he held in his hand, a few moments later and a battle droid walked into the room he was in.

"The Jedi's are here Sir." It said,

"Send them in here." Bane instructed,

"Ah…are you sure they won't kill us?" It asked,

"You belong to me, so they'll either think this is a trap or they'll think you're harmless, we'll see how it pans out." He answered,

"(Sigh) Roger, Roger." The droid acknowledged,

The complication with the security had finally been sorted out, and they were free to see Cad Bane, although Anakin was still against it all the way, but his master had made his judgement and he had to follow orders. When they reached the door to the ship it opened with four droids starring at them, "Please don't kill us." They begged,

"Hold up I think they're friendly." Ahsoka said,

"Roger, Roger, Cad Bane is waiting for you in the next room." One said, while shielding its face from the Jedi's,

"Alright but if this turns out to be a trap you all lose your heads, including the bounty hunter." Anakin warned,

"Come this way Jedi's." Todo said, showing himself after the commotion was over,

When the Jedi had left following Todo the back of one droid sparked, "Not again, quick get a maintenance droid I think I fried a circuit." It said,

"How we can't even get off this ship without clones trying to blow us to pieces?" Another asked,

When the Jedi's entered the room where Bane was they were just in time to see him deactivate the holo and slip it into his pocket, he then turned to face them remaining in his position with his back against the wall.

"Bout time, take a seat and try not to make yourselves at home." He said,

"Never thought I'd find myself inside this pile of junk." Ahsoka said,

"This pile of junk little lady has been modified by myself for intruders, and attacking heavily fortified areas, it's practically impenetrable, and has been rigged so that if anyone tries to break into it, it will activate laser turrets all over the ship killing who knows how man innocents in the process. Not to mention it's been safeguarded against Jedi's which means your powers will incite a neurological shock that will only get more painful the harder you fight…still think it's a pile of junk?" He asked,

"It's an impressive pile of junk." She corrected,

"As much as I would enjoy sparring with you it's time we got down to business, first things first saber's on the table all of you." He ordered, as he walked over,

"We'll keep our weapons if it's all the same to you." Obi-Wan said,

"Well it isn't, my blasters are over there and I expect your weapons to accompany them, it's either that or I shock you and then steal your weapons and when you try to take them from me it get's worse…so what'll it be?" He asked,

"What about the concealed weapon you always have?" Anakin asked,

"It's on the ship not on me, would you like to search me to confirm it Jedi, or do you agree to my terms?"

"That all depends who were you talking to when we came in?" Ahsoka asked,

"I wasn't talking to anyone." He protested,

"We saw a holo; it's in your pocket right now." Obi-Wan said,

"That's none of your business, and I'm growing impatient what'll it be?" He asked again,

"Alright Bane you have a deal." Kenobi agreed, as he handed his saber to the bounty hunter, Ahsoka and Anakin followed suite,

"Thank you, it would be much easier however if I could do this on my own, but besides the possibility that I might not make it out alive, when I killed Sidious his death would be seen as a martyr, and that is the last thing I want believe me." Bane said, as he set the lightsabers down beside his guns,

"Everyone either knows Sidious should be destroyed, or they want to destroy him themselves, so why would his death be considered as a martyr?" Obi-Wan asked puzzlingly,

"That's where what I have to offer comes into play." Bane said,

Walking into the cockpit he grabbed a data pad that had been sitting in the pilot's seat, and then walked back over to the Jedi's and pretended to read the information over again, though he had read it countless times already.

_What information does Cad Bane have on Darth Sidious that could win over the Jedi's and make them set aside their differences to strive for one goal, the defeat of the Sith Lord? And what does Bane want help with? Surely the infamous bounty hunter should be more than capable of taking care of his own problems? Wait for the next chapter to find out. _


	3. Who Is He

_Hey, well it's Monday and as promised we have the next chapter, and also Stilwater, we get to see who I was talking about in the PM, but enough of that. Read and Enjoy!_

Chapter 3,

Who Is He?,

"Do we get a little more insight into this information you have to offer, or do we only get to assume you're telling the truth and that it infact does contain vital information on Darth Sidious?" Anakin asked,

He set the data pad down on a shelf by the window, "You see this little red button here Jedi's?" He asked, "Well it's rigged to the data pad, and if I press it, the data will self destruct and the copy I made will never be seen." He explained,

"We get it, if we take the data and betray you…poof." Anakin said, making his fingers resemble a bomb's explosion,

"Smart boy, so Kenobi gets to see the data, there's also an audio file you might all want to hear, from one of my bugs that somehow made it onto his person right before you showed up when we were trying to kidnap the chancellor." Bane explained,

"Kidnapping the Chancellor, Sidious was there?" Anakin questioned disbelievingly,

"In a certain sense." Was the reply,

Bane then grabbed the pad and hurled it at Obi-Wan, before pulling a chair reserved for himself away from the table and leaned

back in it placing his feet on the table; he pulled his hat down slightly over his face and waited for the Jedi to finish reading.

Obi-Wan grabbed it without using the force, though he suspected Bane wanted him to and that was why he threw it as he did,

but as soon as he caught it he begun reading over the data fervently.

Anakin and Ahsoka waited patiently for their master to let them in on the information he was looking over, but they couldn't

help but stare at the bounty hunter who was casually leaning back in his chair while chewing on a toothpick. Finally Kenobi was finished,

only he rose to his feet abruptly and slammed the pad down against the table.

"This is an outrage." He said,

"What is it master?" Ahsoka asked,

"Cad Bane has given us false information and has for some reason led us on a run-around." Obi-Wan said,

"I knew it." Anakin exclaimed,

Bane then calmly lifted a finger towards the Jedi's as he removed the toothpick he was chewing on with the other, "The audio file Kenobi, listen to that and you will know that what you have read is true, because my bug was definitely on his person when this was recorded." He said lucidly,

So Obi-Wan activated the file,

"Boba Fett at your disposal Darth Sidious."

"I hope your schedule is free because I need you to take out a certain bounty hunter for me that I am sure you are familiar with." Sidious said,

"Cad Bane finally fail you did he, I told you I was better." Boba said,

"Perhaps I should have listened to you, but I hardly expected him to betray me in the manner that he did, no doubt Dooku was his employer at the time." He said,

"I know better than to ask questions so just point me in the right direction Sidious." Boba Fett dismissed,

"Before you go after Bane there's something of his that I…" The recording ended,

"Where's the rest of it?" Kenobi asked,

"It's on the pad, but is password protected and can only be authorized by me, and as far as I am concerned you have all the information you need to help me now, so what do you say, do we have a deal?" Bane asked,

"How does this help us, do you expect us to track down the bug?" Anakin asked,

"I believe Kenobi has some explaining to do before you understand just how valuable this information is, if you please Jedi."

"Master what does it say?" Anakin asked,

"According to the data Bane was able to acquire Darth Sidious's real identity is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan answered,

"This is treason." Anakin protested, as he rose to his feet,

"You want to talk about treason Skywalker, then this guy is definitely guilty, so technically I've been working for the republic this whole time." Bane said, as he re-positioned the toothpick in his mouth,

"You're lying." Anakin convicted,

"You don't believe me, then go visit the Chancellor and see if he has a bug buried in the elbow of his right arm, using the force or whatever you like to confirm the evidence before you." Bane dismissed,

"He's telling the truth Anakin his travel records show where the Chancellor's been, and his gone to various planet's that have known Sith bases plus there are also various calls to Sith outposts, and one to General Grievous." Kenobi said,

"But this can't be, how could we not have sensed the dark side in him?" Ahsoka asked,

"He has the dark side as well as the light, so that's why we didn't sense anything." Anakin replied,

"And that betrayal he's talking about is when I attempted to kidnap him because Dooku gave me a job, I didn't ask questions then, but I had a contingency if anything went wrong, I only found out who he really was when I got back to my ship, because all the data was uploaded here." Bane explained, "And now I realize I was hired to take out the garbage." He added,

"Perhaps intervening was the wrong choice." Obi-Wan considered,

"What's done is done, but now we get to what you have to do for me." Bane dismissed, as he flicked the toothpick across the room and sat up straight with his hands resting on the table, "When we go meet the Chancellor you're going to let me kill him."

"We can't do that, when we get to him we have to detain him and make him pay fro his crimes." Kenobi reasoned,

"He dies, by my hand or I swear I'll collect on all your heads and then his." Bane warned,

"What's your game bounty hunter, why do you want to kill Sidious?" Anakin asked puzzlingly,

"He took something from me and I intend to see to it that I return the favour." Bane answered, near to slamming his fist on the table,

"What did he take from you that was so important, a bounty? What?"

Bane then grabbed the holo out of his pocket and placed it in the centre of the table, he activated it and tilted his head downward, everyone looked at the hologram of a female Duros, but without closer inspection Anakin made a comment.

"Does your kind always look that ugly?" He taunted,

In an instant Bane was out of his seat having left it so fast that it fell over, and his hands were wrapped around the Jedi Knight's neck as he slammed him against a wall, it wasn't long before he began to choke and try and pry the bounty hunters hands away.

"I swear Jedi I will break your neck if you don't show a little more respect, that's why wife!" He warned, spitting in his face as he spoke,

"Bane stop, killing him won't achieve anything." Kenobi reasoned, as he grabbed Bane's arm and tried to pry him away from Anakin,

"Won't achieve anything? Were you married? No, didn't think so." Bane spat, looking over at the Jedi before putting more force into his grip,

"Would she want you to kill a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked,

"You know nothing." He snapped,

"Well you're not giving us much of a choice." Kenobi reasoned,

"You're right, and if it wasn't for that and my needing you, you would be a corpse!…but one more crack and I kill you." He said,

He then removed his hands from Anakin's neck, causing him to slip the floor, he put a hand to his throbbing neck, and when the scene had calmed slightly Bane then turned and struck Obi-Wan in the face as hard as he could causing him to hit the floor hard, he grabbed his jaw and looked up at his attacker.

"What was that for?" He asked,

"A week ago on Naboo, you tricked me into trusting a man named Rako Hardeen, and then sent me to prison, if it wasn't for you my wife would still be alive because I would have been with her and able to fight off Boba Fett. But instead I was locked away and she was murdered, her blood is on you hands Kenobi." He said, after he extended his hand and helped Obi-Wan up,

"You saved my life a few times back there, but you condemned hers." He then snatched the data pad from the table walking back over to the window,

"We didn't know." Obi-Wan defended,

"Would you have let me go if you knew?" There was no answer, "That's what I thought."

"Access code, 673117CROSS7RB71." After the code was authorized Cad Bane tossed the pad back onto the table where Anakin was just resuming his seat along with Kenobi, as the rest of the file began to play,

_So the cat's out of the bag, Palpatine has been exposed to be Darth Sidious, but not before he ordered Boba Fett to murder Bane's wife, now we know why the Hunter is set on seeing Sidious killed for his crimes. Is there more to this than there seems to be? What remains on the data pad that Bane would go through all the trouble to password protect? Next week we will discover the truth._


	4. Rana Bane

_Hello all you lovely people or should I say Stilwater Rundeepo and most recently SashaMonroe, thank you Sasha for finding me and reviewing me I hope the both of you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 4,

Rana Bane,

"…Want you to dispose of." Sidious said,

"Who's my target?" Boba asked,

"Her name is Rana Bane, and she lives on the almost uninhabitable planet Duro and she owns an automated farm there, follow her home and leave no one alive." He ordered,

"You expect me to find someone other than her?" Boba asked,

"I don't care who you find there I just want them dead, I hope you're prepared to kill children like yourself."

"I thought you only did business but this sounds personal, Bane must have done something more than betrayal to make you put out a job like this, but killing innocent children…" Boba considered,

"Are you going to take the job or do I have to find someone else?" Sidious asked,

"A chance to get even with Bane on a personal score is more than I could have hoped for, of course I'll take the job." Boba accepted,

"Then I'm uploading the coordinates to your ship now…and remember it's personal so make it personal." Then the recording ended,

"Boba Fett is only a child and seemed more confused than ruthless when we ran into him, but it does appear things have changed since then." Obi-Wan said,

"He deserves to be destroyed along with his employers." Anakin said,

"Later I was visited by him, and he gave me a recording of my wife's last words…he made it personal…we also…had a brood, Todo." He called,

Todo then came out with something wrapped in a blanket and handed it to Bane, who then gently removed the blanket to reveal a speckled blue egg, his eyes grew wide as he looked down at what was left of his family, he grazed the tips of his fingers over the egg before he looked up at the Jedi's who were in utter shock.

"She's all that's left." Bane said,

"You just saying that, or do you actually think she's a girl?" Ahsoka asked,

"Of course she's a girl, they're impossible how else do you think she survived…" He then wrapped the egg back up in the blanket and handed it to his droid, who carried it to the room he came from,

Bane noticed how Anakin was looking at him, "What's the matter Jedi, usually you always have something to say?" But even when asked, Anakin was at a loss for words,

"We know you had a wife, but did she know you were a bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the eerie silence,

"Of course she did, she was my wife she new _almost_ everything." He answered,

"When you say _almost_ everything what didn't you tell her?" Obi-Wan questioned,

"Well she knew I was a bounty hunter, and she knew I worked for the republic, but I never told her that I started fighting against the Republic and Jedi's, so when my pay increased I told her that I was after bigger fish, she believed me right up until she was killed." He explained,

"You worked for the Republic?" Anakin asked,

"Of course I did, I was green, or do you perhaps think I went straight to Sidious or Dooku, and introduced myself as a shiny?" Bane asked, "The job and pay was fine until I realized that everyone I brought in with a price on their heads were released, I found that out when I did some digging. So I figured I could make more and do the same job, actually being hired by the people who were stealing my bounties out of their cells, besides it provided more of a challenge…she had no idea what Boba was talking about when he killed her." He explained,

"This doesn't add up you were splayed as news all over the galaxy how did she not know you were a…" Ahsoka halted mid sentence,

"That I was a ruthless killer?"

"I was going to say…"

"Enough! She wasn't like everyone else, she didn't want to know abut anything that didn't happen between us, we had no connection to another planet apart from our own and the moons surrounding us, I offered to change that but she said she liked it the way it was. We'd have been married for 6 years next week, and for all that time I cannot for the life of me fathom how she managed to remain on Duro for as long as she did…the children were my gift to her, I didn't want her to be lonely anymore it wasn't fair on her." He explained,

The whole room fell silent, one of the most heartless men in the galaxy had just become one of the most loving.

"I can let you know everything that happened with me and Fett if you like." He offered, breaking the silence,

"How?" Anakin asked,

"Our kind has eidetic memory; we never forget a thing, watch." He tilted his hat backwards and closed his eyes lowering his head, his eyes then snapped open and his head flicked up, but his eyes were no longer red, they were completely black, and void of signs of life.

"Hover pad, two clones onboard, Boba Fett standing in the centre." He began,

His speech automated as he explained what he saw in simple sentences, Obi-Wan was astounded and so leaned over the table and wiped his hand in front of Bane's face to see if he was still in touch with reality. Anakin shrugged his shoulder at Obi-Wan while Ahsoka remained silent and weary of what was happening.

"Watch you'll soon find out." Boba said as he handed Bane a holo with a video file on it, he quickly activated it,

"Cad, I don't know why this man wants to get even with you by killing me, but he tells me you're going to see this…I just want you to know I love you, and that no matter what it takes I want you to get justice for my death." Rana said,

"He says you've turned against the republic and that you're working for the Sith and the Separatist but I know you better than that I know you would never turn against the Jedi's, I'll always believe in you." The video ended,

"You must have done something amazing to get her to have so much faith in you considering all you've done to the republic, the countless Jedi's you've killed, I tried to tell her the entire time what you were but she still thought I was lying. You Bane are an amazing bounty hunter." Boba explained,

"You're going to die for what you did." Bane swore,

"Yes well Sidious didn't want me to give you the chance to escape from this place, so after I took care of your family, he told me to come here and take care of you as well." He said, "So I guess I'll be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy now."

He then took his rifle and manoeuvred it in his hand as he spoke, Bane saw this as an opportunity and hurled the holo at Boba's head, stunning him making him drop the rifle. It was soon snatched up and Fett soon found him self being held by his throat over the edge of the cell, his feet barely still touching the floor.

"This is for my wife." Bane said, as he took a tighter hold around the bounty hunters neck, "And this is for her justice." He continued as he placed the blaster barrel to his chest and pulled the trigger letting him fall as he did so,

But when the shot was fired the clones on the hover pad assumed it was the signal Boba had told them to watch for, so they then continued back to the cell. But when they made it back to the cell all they saw was what they assumed to be Cad Bane's body, they looked around the room for Boba Fett but didn't find him so they continued over to Bane.

When he heard them get closer he quickly slid the hand that was holding the rifle he had been concealing underneath him out, and shot the two clones.

"Thanks pal, I know you won't mind if I borrow your suit." He muttered, as he bent over and started stealing the clones suit,

_End Flashback,_

"Two dead clones, are all that remain." He then lowered his head, and when he lifted it again his eyes were the usual blood red, he fluttered them several times to become accustomed to the scene before him,

"As for how I escaped, you would be amazed how far a clone outfit will get you." He said, having regained his composure,

"Well at least we don't have to worry about taking Boba Fett down along with Sidious." Anakin said, with a tilt of his head looking on the bright side of the situation,

"If you want to find his body, I suggest you search the ground floor." Bane advised,

"I don't think we'll want to find his body after a fall from that height, but we'll have to." Ahsoka reasoned, though her face read she didn't want to be there when they found it,

"What I don't understand is why he would take a personal hit out on you, what did you do?" Obi-Wan questioned, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together,

"We met briefly on Naboo we were both contracted by different employers to retrieve a bounty, only I was taking it back with me, but when he tried to retrieve my charge there was a fight. The bounty was escaping and I used that distraction to get him off guard and knock him down an abyss, had I known he was hanging onto the edge I would have finished the job." He explained,

"We'll leave your charges name out of this conversation, but you didn't actually see your wife get shot was there the possibility she might have escaped?" Obi-Wan asked,

"No, when I got there she was dead, but he shot her so that she wouldn't die immediately, the only thing that was left in that house was the last of my brood, somehow she had rolled out of sight, under a bookcase." He answered,

"How did you manage to play cold hearted killer, when you had a family which you loved a great deal?" Ahsoka asked,

"It wasn't easy, I really had to work at it." He said, emphasizing 'easy' and 'really',

"But how did you manage to kill others when surely you must have known they had a family?" She questioned,

"It was business, I had nothing against their families." He replied,

"What happened when you got home?" Anakin asked,

Bane shook his head as a sign that he wasn't going to continue the conversation but his eyes suddenly flashed black he wasn't in control anymore,

"Door ajar, younglings muddy shoe prints on the floor." He rambled,

_Well this is interesting, he had a family that nobody knew about, only now he only has his daughter, just how much about this Hunter don't we know? Can he possibly be hiding more than this? And if he is what? You can find out by staying tuned!_


	5. The Past

_Hi sorry it took me so long again but I have been busy, enjoy nevertheless._

Chapter 5,

The Past,

_Flashback,_

_Bane's Prison Cell 1 week after capture, Boba Fett Meeting,_

Boba Fett stood with his arms crossed against his green, yellow, and white colored, resized suite that he took from Jango, the hover pad stopped at Bane's cell and the laser door opened.

"Boba Fett to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bane asked, as he sat up on the top bunk of his cell, he was the only inhabitant, either no one wanted to be with him, or he had eliminated those who were placed with him,

"How long have you been in this place Bane, about a week now, when you getting out?" He asked,

"When I'm needed." Was the reply,

"Then I take it you haven't been back home to see the wife in a while?"

"Don't mock me clone I have no family." Bane cautioned,

"No you're right you don't have a family anymore, amazing how you managed to keep it a secret for so long." Boba agreed,

Bane jumped down from the bed, "Explain yourself." He ordered,

"I told you I was the best bounty hunter and it seems Darth Sidious agrees with me, he said that you betrayed him, and asked me to make a personal journey to Duro, to get even. Your wife wanted you to see this." He explained,

"What have you done!?" Bane demanded,

"Watch you'll soon find out." Boba said as he handed Bane a holo with a video file on it, he quickly activated it,

"Cad, I don't know why this man wants to get even with you by killing me, but he tells me you're going to see this…I just want you to know I love you, and that no matter what it takes I want you to get justice for my death." Rana said,

"He says you've turned against the republic and that you're working for the Sith and the Separatist but I know you better than that I know you would never turn against the Jedi's, I'll always believe in you." The video ended,

"You must have done something amazing to get her to have so much faith in you considering all you've done to the republic, the countless Jedi's you've killed, I tried to tell her the entire time what you were but she still thought I was lying. You Bane are an amazing bounty hunter." Boba explained,

"You're going to die for what you did." Bane swore,

"Yes well Sidious didn't want me to give you the chance to escape from this place, so after I took care of your family, he told me to come here and take care of you as well." He said, "So I guess I'll be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy now."

He then took his rifle and manoeuvred it in his hand as he spoke, Bane saw this as an opportunity and hurled the holo at Boba's head, stunning him making him drop the rifle. It was soon snatched up and Fett soon found him self being held by his throat over the edge of the cell, his feet barely still touching the floor.

"This is for my wife." Bane said, as he took a tighter hold around the bounty hunters neck, "And this is for her justice." He continued as he placed the blaster barrel to his chest and pulled the trigger letting him fall as he did so,

But when the shot was fired the clones on the hover pad assumed it was the signal Boba had told them to watch for, so they then continued back to the cell. But when they made it back to the cell all they saw was what they assumed to be Cad Bane's body, they looked around the room for Boba Fett but didn't find him so they continued over to Bane.

When he heard them get closer he quickly slid the hand that was holding the rifle he had been concealing underneath him out, and shot the two clones.

"Thanks pal, I know you won't mind if I borrow your suit." He muttered, as he bent over and started stealing the clones suit,

_End Flashback,_

"Two dead clones, are all that remain." He then lowered his head, and when he lifted it again his eyes were the usual blood red, he fluttered them several times to become accustomed to the scene before him,

"As for how I escaped, you would be amazed how far a clone outfit will get you." He said, having regained his composure,

"Well at least we don't have to worry about taking Boba Fett down along with Sidious." Anakin said, with a tilt of his head looking on the bright side of the situation,

"If you want to find his body, I suggest you search the ground floor." Bane advised,

"I don't think we'll want to find his body after a fall from that height, but we'll have to." Ahsoka reasoned, though her face read she didn't want to be there when they found it,

"What I don't understand is why he would take a personal hit out on you, what did you do?" Obi-Wan questioned, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together,

"We met briefly on Naboo we were both contracted by different employers to retrieve a bounty, only I was taking it back with me, but when he tried to retrieve my charge there was a fight. The bounty was escaping and I used that distraction to get him off guard and knock him down an abyss, had I known he was hanging onto the edge I would have finished the job." He explained,

"We'll leave your charges name out of this conversation, but you didn't actually see your wife get shot was there the possibility she might have escaped?" Obi-Wan asked,

"No, when I got there she was dead, but he shot her so that she wouldn't die immediately, the only thing that was left in that house was the last of my brood, somehow she had rolled out of sight, under a bookcase." He answered,

"How did you manage to play cold hearted killer, when you had a family which you loved a great deal?" Ahsoka asked,

"It wasn't easy, I really had to work at it." He said, emphasizing 'easy' and 'really',

"But how did you manage to kill others when surely you must have known they had a family?" She questioned,

"It was business, I had nothing against their families." He replied,

"What happened when you got home?" Anakin asked,

Bane shook his head as a sign that he wasn't going to continue the conversation but his eyes suddenly flashed black he wasn't in control anymore,

"Door ajar, younglings muddy shoe prints on the floor." He rambled,

_Flashback, _

_Bane's residence, Planet Duro,_

Bane jumped out the door of his ship as it closed behind him with Todo following suite, he briskly made his way to the front door of the two story well built structure that was his home, but the door was ajar so he took out his twin LL-30 blasters. Entering cautiously incase scavengers were inside he pushed the door open with his foot, when the door swung open he saw children's show prints on the floor but the tred was from a clone outfit, it belonged to Boba Fett.

He walked into the building but saw no sign of life, not even a single item had been knocked over or taken, with guns still drawn he walked into the main room. When he entered he found shoe prints that were made in blood, no doubt Rana's so he then continued to the most likely place where she would have been, the kitchen.

When he entered he could have dropped his guns from the shock of the scene before him, because there was his wife her pink and white dress covered in blood staining it green. She looked as if she was trying to make it towards the door by the way she was positioned, but had died from blood loss due the bullet she had taken to the side before she made it.

He looked around and then slowly holstered his blasters as he descended to his knees in front of her, he rolled her onto her back and saw the bullet wound in her side, this was a slow death. He used his pointer and index finger to close her eyelids over her glossy and lifeless blue and violet eyes.

He closed his eyes, in a way he figured he knew this would happen eventually, but what he didn't count on was being in prison and completely helpless while she fought to hold onto the last breaths she had left in her. He looked around for his service droid but it was nowhere to be found until he looked towards the stairs and saw it descending.

"The brood?" He questioned, hope evident in his tone as he rose and headed towards the stairs,

"Mr. Bane I don't think you should go up there." Todo reasoned,

"I thought you were my technical assistance droid?" He questioned, as he walked past him and continued up the stairs towards the nursery,

"You still haven't forgiven me for that time when we were nearly cut to pieces have you?" There was no reply,

But as Bane was about to reach for the switch on the wall to open the door his droid flew in the way blocking his access.

"Damn-it Todo get out of the way." He ordered,

"You wouldn't thank me if I let you in, so I won't let you." He said, as he then hacked the controls, Bane then drew one of his blasters and lifted it towards the pad,

"Get out of the way Todo I'm getting in, through you if I have to." He warned,

"I've never seen you like this before; perhaps you should take a few minutes to calm yourself." Todo reasoned,

"What are you now, my psychological analysist droid?"

"I am what you want me to be remember." Todo answered,

"Then get out of the way." He ordered,

"I can see there is no way I can convince you not to enter so it's your choice." Todo realized, and then fixed the control pad before flying out of the way,

He holstered his gun and waited a few seconds before he pressed the button on the pad that made the door slide open to the left, he walked into the dark room as the curtains were still closed and the lights were off.

He hadn't taken more than two steps when his second footfall was distorted by the sound of something cracking into tiny little pieces, he quickly flicked the lights on and saw that he was standing on blue eggshell. But when he looked up and around the room…

_End Flashback,_

_So what did we all think? What is it bane saw? What did Boba Fett do to his unhatched children? The next chapter will have some revelations in it that will shape the way you thought you knew Bane._


	6. Why?

_Well I would just like to say I am sorry I missed Monday's upload but I was extremely busy making a flashback for later and I know how much you would love it if it was done right so I spent all my time on it. I apologize and please enjoy._

Chapter 6,

Why?,

They all watched as his face slowly grew more and more contorted, he had stopped explaining what was happening a few seconds ago as he just sat there appearing to be starring right through them and at something in the distance. All of a sudden his head flicked to the side and he began talking again.

"Enough, I don't want to see anymore." He said, as he placed his hands on the sides of his head struggling to shake the memory,

"Make it stop!"

"Do you think we should do something?" Anakin asked casually, actually quite enjoying the scene before him,

"What can we do? However he accesses these memories and shuts them off is of his own control and there's no way for us to stop it." Obi-Wan reasoned, though he was concerned with what was happening, "I have never actually heard of Duros possessing eidetic memory the ability to tap into their pasts, would you like to suggest anything?" He continued, as he looked to Ahsoka,

But as he said that Ahsoka was already out of her seat and had just placed her hand on his shoulder, his head dropped and when he lifted it his eyes were red again. He looked over at Ahsoka's hand that was still on his shoulder, and then up at her, and as she starred back at him she realized that if his eyes were like hers they would be reading her face.

"Thanks for that." He said gratefully, as she then moved back to her seat,

He lowered his head and used his thumb and pointer finger to caress his temples; it also gave him a moment to question why the Padawan he had threatened the other day had offered him assistance when he was suffering.

"We'll resume this tomorrow, leave." He ordered, as he rose and walked over to the window starring into the blackness of space once more,

"Shouldn't we be getting to Sidious?" Anakin asked,

"Don't let your hate cloud your judgement boy, an attack on him takes time, planning, do you even know how you're going to handle the situation?" Bane asked, turning to stare Anakin down,

"Bane is right Anakin Palpatine is a Sith, if we walk in there Sabers whirling or on the offensive he'll know something's wrong and then we won't have a prayer of capturing him." Kenobi reasoned,

"Who said anything about capturing him; if he's going anywhere it's in a body bag he's paying for what he's done." Bane protested,

"You've killed hundreds of people, some including Jedi and they had families yet when someone kills someone close to you, you want them dead." Anakin sneered,

"That was business, this was personal."

"What's the difference?" Anakin demanded,

"Even if I was fighting with the Republic, I would still have killed people, and they might have had families, there is no difference." Bane yelled, walking up to the Jedi,

"Enough." Ahsoka cut in, "We can argue about who killed who all we want and it won't get anywhere, master let it go." She continued,

"You should listen to your Padawan she seems to have more sense than you, hot head." Bane chided, just then Anakin reached for the Saber he usually had at his waist,

"It's over there, go ahead, and see what happens." Bane invited, "If not, take you weapons and get off my ship."

"Let's go Anakin we should report this to Master Yoda, if anyone should be in on the deal we're striking it would be him." Kenobi said, as he retrieved Anakin's saber returning his own to its position at his waist, before he placed his hand on the Knight's shoulder,

"You're right the Chancellor has been using our own Intel to fight us with." Anakin agreed, as the both of them walked off the ship,

"Now how many times Anakin do I have to tell you that violence doesn't solve anything?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Master he was asking for that." Skywalker justified,

"Could you imagine what you would feel like if you had seen what he has seen, and had lost what he has lost?" Obi-Wan asked, "What would you do if that was your family; it was bad enough when you thought I was dead, so you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." He reasoned,

"You're right Master; I would do the same thing." Anakin confessed,

"I know you would, but it is reassuring to know that if I had of died, you wouldn't rest until my killer was dealt with."

"You deserve better." Anakin said,

"Yes, well I think it's time we work out how we're going to explain this to the council." Kenobi dismissed,

"The Council, as in the whole Council?" Anakin questioned,

"Of course if this information is indeed correct they need to know that the Chancellor can't be trusted, any information they pass on to him could be life threatening." Obi-Wan replied,

"But what if someone doesn't believe us, what if they warn the Chancellor." He asked,

"Anakin you worry too much."

"Perhaps it would be wise if we only told Master Yoda." Anakin offered,

"That would cut off the risk of jeopardizing the plan…alright we'll tell him and then he can decide on who else we should inform." Kenobi agreed,

"Snips sure is taking her time." Anakin said, partially to himself though Obi-Wan heard him and sensed that there was concern in his voice,

"You go to Yoda and let him know Ahsoka and I will be along shortly I'll go see what's taking her." He said,

"Yes master." Anakin acknowledged,

Ahsoka was about to join them right after she grabbed her Saber, but when she did, it was nowhere to be found, she then looked over at Cad Bane who was holding it in his folded arms as he leaned against the window frame.

"Are you going to give that back or are you trying to make me take it from you?" She asked,

"I'll give it back to you in time, but first there's something I want to know." He answered,

"And that would be?" She questioned,

"Why?" He asked,

"Why what?" She asked in return,

"You could have done nothing like I assume Skywalker and Kenobi did, but you helped me, why?" He asked, his blood red eyes wide and curious,

"You assume?"

"I cannot see anything apart from my memory, but I assume they did nothing, from experience." He answered, as he waved the hand with the lightsaber in front of him,

"What did you see?" She asked,

"Why is that any of your business?" He asked in return,

"When you entered the house we don't know what happened after that, you stopped describing things." She answered,

"My wife was dead, but it wasn't a quick death he made her suffer, I also had a brood as you know…of five." He explained,

He didn't even know why he was telling her this, but at the time it seemed she cared and she actually wanted to listen.

"I warned him not to enter the nursery, but he insisted." Todo said, as he walked over,

"Who are you?" She asked,

"I am Todo 360 a techno service droid, but you may call me Todo." He greeted,

"You were there?"

"Yes, and if it were in my power I would have kept Bane out of the room, but he was rather forceful about it." He explained,

"And Boba Fett did this, a child." Ahsoka questioned, still unable to believe a boy of his age was capable of this,

"Don't underestimate him youngling, he was engineered to kill, especially for tasks like this he was to learn from Jango." Bane said, "But that doesn't answer my question." He said, returning to his initial line of questioning,

"I couldn't sit there and do nothing." She answered,

"You're supposed to hate me."

"You seemed like you were being tortured." She explained,

"Then why did you help me?" Bane asked again, "Surely in your eyes I deserved it?"

There was a pause before she spoke, "You're right you kidnapped innocent children for whatever reason the Chancellor wanted them, and I still believe you'll get what you deserve, but it didn't seem right to do nothing." She said,

His eyes narrowed in understanding as he tossed her, her Saber, she then left the room storming out almost running into Obi-Wan as she went, he watched the Padawan go until the automatic door closed, he stood there for a few moments and questioned what had just been said, but then let it go, peeking into the room. And there Bane stood starring out the window as he held his wife's holo in one hand, she was the only one who believed in him, he saw how empty the bounty hunters eyes were though they were void already, and so he walked into the room.

"Mind if I intrude?" Obi-Wan asked, as he walked in slowly,

"Kenobi, what are you doing back here?" Bane asked, as he slipped the holo into his pocket and turned to face the Jedi,

"I suppose I should be thanking you." He began,

"For what?" Bane asked puzzlingly, as he cocked a brow and pushed himself off the window sill with his elbow,

"Well I have to admit a punch in the jaw is better than laser bolts." Obi-Wan answered,

"Oh that…listen I just."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Bane." Obi-Wan interrupted,

"Who said I was going to?" Bane asked,

"Learning about how your wife died was bad enough, but seeing that my intervention in your attempt to kidnap the Chancellor, resulted in the continuation of his Sith activities, and caused him to hire Boba Fett to kill her is worse." He explained,

"If I didn't know who the Chancellor really was, then why the heck would you know?" Bane questioned,

"You do have a point, but something did tell me something was off about this." Kenobi agreed,

"You were right you know." Bane said,

"About what?"

"Your Jedi friend said I was more afraid of my employer than I was of anything you could do to me, he was right, I had a lot to be afraid of Sidious didn't know about Rana then but the thought of her being hurt on my account was enough to withstand anything you could throw at me." Bane explained,

"Well when you ended the conversation I knew there was something you were concerned about, I just didn't know what." Obi-Wan admitted,

"Are you finished now Jedi, I want to be alone?" Bane asked wearily,

"I just want you to know that I'm going to support you in this, though I do not agree with your end result, and I will do what's required of me to see to it that Palpatine comes in alive." Obi-Wan replied,

"And I'm going to do what's required of me to see to it that he meets justice." Bane said,

"I do hate for us to leave on bad terms."

"That scum killed my wife and children in cold blood and you expect me to stand y and just watch him rot in a cell?!"

"He didn't kill them Boba did." Obi-Wan reasoned,

"That's beside the point he ordered the hit, he pulled the trigger, Fett was just the gun!"

"You killed dozens of innocents you're no better."

"I don't what to hurt you Kenobi, you saved me life and I saved yours, I do like to think that we have some kind of respect for each other, so a little bit of advice from me to you, don't get in my way, the last thing I'd like to do is kill you." Bane warned, as he pointed his finger at his chest and then over at Obi-Wan, before lifting and lowering his fingers in a grabbing motion,

"I appreciate the caution but you know what I have to do."

"Then in that case, I'm sorry." Bane apologized, as he lifted his hat till the brim sat at his forehead' height,

"And I'll see you later."

"Later than you might think Jedi." Bane whispered barely audible and unheard by Obi-Wan as he made a small bow, Kenobi simply nodded his head and then turned leaving the ship for a second time,

However when he was only a few feet away from the ship he was startled when he heard it power up and then fly off, he stared for a small while until he turned back towards the way out of the docking bay.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said to himself,

_Well Bane's officially gone, where is he going? Why is he going? And did we really believe it was possible for Bane and Kenobi to be on mutual grounds for long before they threatened to kill, and arrest each other? Yes or No? But anyway I will try not to be late next time and upload the next exciting chapter letting us know where Bane has gone._


	7. Why did he leave, and where did he go

_So sorry it took me a while to get this up but I have an internet hog for a sister and she wouldn't let me go on, on Monday so here it is now, but enough of my life and times, I hope you enjoy the story._

Chapter 7,

Why did he leave, and where did he go?,

_Master Yoda's Quarters,_

Obi-Wan walked through the doors into Yoda's room, but the concerned expression on his face gave away that something was troubling him.

"What's wrong master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked,

"I'm sorry to say it but the ship is gone." He answered,

"He left where did he go?" Anakin asked,

"Leave, who did?" Yoda asked,

"That's why we're here; we had a deal being negotiated with bounty hunter Cad Bane." Obi-Wan explained,

"A deal, with Cad bane?"

"Yes he offered us information on Darth Sidious in return for a favour from us, we were willing to negotiate the terms, but it appears all he wants is to kill Sidious." Kenobi continued,

"Why would he want Sidious' death, source of employment, he was?" Yoda questioned,

"From the way Bane tells it Sidious ordered a hit on his family, hiring Boba Fett to carry out the task." Anakin answered,

"A family, he has?"

"Yes and he only has one left out of a brood of 5, somehow she survived." Ahsoka explained,

"Surprising, this is, tragic, it is for Cad Bane, understand his rage, I do, capture Sidious, we must." Yoda said,

"Then we have to make sure we get to him first, because Bane want's him dead." Kenobi advised,

"See this information, you did?" He asked,

"Yes we now know who Darth Sidious really is; it's the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin said,

"Supreme Chancellor?"

"It's true Cad Bane showed us all the information a bug he planted on Palpatine was able to uncover, he has been to many Sith bases, he is Darth Sidious." Ahsoka confirmed,

"Disturbing this is, do something we must." Yoda said,

"That's why were trying to make a deal with Bane, though now I don't think it will matter now." Obi-Wan explained,

"But without that evidence we can't do a thing, because if we accuse him of treason he'll just fight us off and escape, and even though I hate to admit it Bane was our only hope." Anakin confessed,

"A plan, we need."

_Sleight of Hand,_

Bane stood in the cargo hold of his ship with his left hand resting on a sealed casket, while Todo handled the coordinates of their destination; they were heading to the peaceful planet of Naboo. He realized he was anything but welcome there, but this wasn't about him, it was about Rana, he at least owed her that much after years of lying to her, he ran his hand along the edge of the casket just as his eyes faded to black.

_That night both he and his wife were sitting on a lounge in the master room of their house on Duro, she was surrounded by their entire brood, as she stole this opportunity to lasso Cad Bane into helping her name them. His hat, breathing tubes, and his usual attire were all discarded for a simple long sleeved brown shirt, and long brown pants, with black shoes._

"_Well Cad what should we call her?" Rana asked, as she stroked the point of a blue egg that she held in her lap,_

"_What does it matter no doubt she's going to be as beautiful as you, so whatever you choose would be perfect." Bane said, as he ran his fingers down his wife's cheek,_

"_This is the third time since you've been back that I've tried to get you to help me name them, is something wrong?" She asked,_

"_A bounty of mine has me concerned." He answered,_

"_Why?"_

"_You know I can't tell you about my work for the Republic, but I can tell you it has something to do with the Jedi's." He reminded,_

"_Are you going after someone powerful?" She questioned,_

"_You could say that."_

"_Then be careful, you've already got enough scars than I would like, I don't want to lose you." She warned,_

"_Rana I'm not going anywhere, you should know that by now." He said, trying to calm her,_

"_You'd better not their only 2 days old, I don't know what I'd do without you…"_

"Ah Sir." A droid tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his memory he turned around to face it,

"We're landing now." It said,

"Good fetch the robe; with luck they'll think I'm a Jedi." He ordered, as he walked out of the cargo hold,

When the ship landed Bane adorned the Jedi's robe that he had stolen from one's corpse, and slid the hood over his head he realized he was seen trying to kidnap a Gungan child for Sidious, but he hoped they'd forgotten. The door opened and he was greeted by a party that didn't seem to happy to see him.

"Bounty hunter yousa should be in prison for trying to kidnap one of our own." One of them said,

"Now there's something that sounds familiar." Bane muttered to himself, "Well I never liked robes anyway…unload it." He said, as he threw the robe away and put his wide brimmed hat back on,

"What do yousa want here?" A young male asked, as four droids carried the silver casket out of the ship,

"Do you think we're going to get shot they don't look to happy to see us?" A droid asked,

"Would you, after all we used to work for Grievous." Another reasoned,

"I know but this job is so much better we don't' have to fight Jedi's." The third cut in,

"No we just have to worry about angry mobs." The fourth said, as they set the casket down and stood silently,

"What foul possession have yousa brought this time?" A female asked, as she stepped forward, his hand reached instinctively towards his gun in order to protect his wife's good name,

"I bring you a request." He answered calmly, trying to calm himself with the sound of his own voice,

"Well the answers no." Was the reaction,

"You haven't heard the request yet."

"And wesa don't care wesa just want yousa off our planet." An older female said,

"Then let me fulfil my promise and I'll be gone and you'll never see me again." He reasoned,

"No, wesa…"

"Wesa all want, wesa all give to get what wesa want, and if wesa want this bounty hunter to leave our planet, wesa should listen to what it is he wants." An old Gungan with a long tentacle beard said, who was leaning half-weightedly on his cane,

"Much obliged…now I want to fulfil a promise I made, I want to bury my wife here." Bane said,

"Yousa expect us to believe that a monster like yousa has a wife when yousa would steal children?" A female demanded,

"Don't shake the monsters cage…she never knew what I did." He warned,

"I sense a truth and darkness in what yousa say, she did not die naturally." The elder said,

"Great just what I needed another Jedi." Bane moaned,

"Not a Jedi just someone who can see what's written before him, yousa may bury her here, if yousa tell meesa one thing." He said,

"What do you want to know?" Bane asked, as he got closer to him,

"How did she die and what do yousa intend to do about it?" He asked, after he ushered the crowd away to prepare the funeral,

"A bounty of mine got away, my employer had her killed, and as for what I intend to do about it, I'm going to kill the Chancellor." Bane answered, as he walked away to follow the crowd with a smile on his face, ordering his droids to follow,

"Tread carefully, for no path is darker than when your eyes are shut." The elder said to himself, as he watched the bounty hunter walk away,

"Meesa come see what commotion out here is." Jar Jar said to himself, as he stepped right into Cad Bane's path causing him to trip over and come crashing to the ground,

Bane moved to a sitting position and picked up his hat, dusting it off before looking over at the one who tripped him up, he was easily recognizable by what he was wearing, he was a representative of the council, the curious part was why he was here.

"Meesa very sorry, yousa alright?" Jar Jar asked, as he cleaned the dirt off himself from his face plant,

"Let me guess Senator Binks, I heard you were a jinx, what's a Senator doing here, you break something at the last meeting?" Bane asked, as he got to his feet slipping his hat back on tilting it down over his face,

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks, who yousa?" Jar Jar asked, as he too got to his feet and dusted himself off more thoroughly,

"The names Cad Bane, and unless you want to make friends with a laser bolt I suggest you stay away from the funeral." He warned,

"Yousa bounty hunter Cad Bane, Meesa heard about yousa, what yousa doing here, at funeral?" Jar Jar nearly demanded,

"I'm attending it." He replied,

"Yousa kill someone else and now yousa want to watch?" Jar Jar questioned,

"I'm attending my wife's funeral." Bane explained on a sigh, as he placed his hands on his hips,

"Yousa have wife, meesa so sorry to hear that…meesa want to come, meesa promise not to do anything." He said, instantly discarding the fact that he just sneered at the Duros he now wanted to follow,

"You know why I'm here, but why are you here?" Bane asked for a second time,

"Meesa here to meet friends, though they don't seem too happy to see meesa." Jar Jar explained, his large hair like ears wilting as he spoke,

"I can't imagine why." Bane said, "Now if you don't mind I have a funeral to see to."

"Meesa come with you." Jar Jar said, leaving no room for protest,

"No yousa stay here." Bane said, as he turned lifting his hat slightly,

"But meesa has nothing to do right now, meesa bored." Jar Jar protested,

The bounty hunter placed his thumb and index finger to his temples and closed his eyes in defeat, he then drew his blaster and pointed it at the Senator until it was only a few inches away from his chest.

"Alright you can come with me, but you do anything clumsy, and you get one right here." He warned, as he poked his chest with the barrel of the gun, before holstering it and walking away following the casket, Jar Jar soon fell into pace beside Bane,

Cad bane's first visit was to a stone mason to request a headstone, the Gungan in charge was anything but happy to see the bounty hunter responsible for trying to kidnap one of their children. While he walked up to the Gungan, Jar Jar wandered off in the background and started to examine a collection of stone statues.

"What do yousa want?" The strange, tentacle moustached, Gungan asked,

"I'm here to request five headstones, I have a list of names here that I want to appear on them." Bane answered, as he handled a piece of paper,

"Take your business to another planet, its bad enough yousa try and kidnap one of our children, but now yousa come back and bring Senator Binks ." He said,

Just then Jar Jar picked up a small statue and began examining it, but it wasn't long before it slipped out of his grasp, he dived to the floor landing on his stomach barely catching it before it shattered.

"Are we going to do business or not?" Was the flat electronical question,

The owner looked over at Binks, "What are yousa doing with that statue Jar Jar?" He demanded,

"Meesa admiring it, lovely piece of work." He lied, as he got up and placed it back on it's shelf,

"I said do we have a deal?"

"Yousa lucky our leader says it's necessary to deal with yousa, or meesa answer would be no, where are the names?" Cad Bane then handed him the list of names,

"There are 5 names on this list, yet meesa only see one casket, where are the rest of the bodies?" The mason asked,

"Unfortunately my wife is the only one being buried, my unhatched children cannot be buried." He answered, slowly and quietly as he looked away from the Gungan,

The mason's stony features softened as he realized the Druos' family had been killed he looked down at the list again and knew that the children's names made up the remaining four headstones.

"Meesa have 5 marble headstones ready in two days, if yousa going to stay here for that time we have rooms available Jar Jar can show yousa where they are." He said, this made Bane look up out of curiosity as to why the Mason's voice changed,

"Thank you, if you can do this I'll pay you extra." Bane said, as he then walked over to Jar Jar grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the building as he tried to touch another statue,

"If you're going to be following me you're going to help me as well." Bane explained,

"What yousa want meesa to do?" He asked,

"I hear you know how and where to get rooms here, so you're going to get us one." Bane said,

"Meesa know, but they not even give meesa a room, how is meesa going to get us both rooms, they no like yousa?" He asked,

"Just do what you do best, threaten to break something, you're a Senator for goodness sake they should offer you the best room in the establishment."

"Yousa right, meesa not come here since meesa was made Senator." Jar Jar realized,

"Then what are we waiting for let's go." Bane said, as he allowed the Gungan to take the lead,

_I probably forgot to mention that Jar Jar is also a character I root for on Star Wars and I just had to add him in the story, I hope you liked the way I made him act and I hope he was in character with all the esa' and ousa'. Make sure you Review!_


	8. The Call

_**So sorry about the delay, but I have been busy, family moving away for a few days, planning, busy, busy, busy. Well enough of me, read this and enjoy it.**_

Chapter 8,

The Call,

Cad Bane's reasoning soon proved to be correct as they were given the best room in the establishment, it consisted of two rooms joined together so Bane made it quite clear that he did not want Jar Jar to enter his. As he sat his large hat down on a small fern looking potted plant that served as a mannequin's head, he considered if they were given the room due to Jar Jar's mistakes, as he managed to unintentionally cause a painting to fall off the wall, and knock over a tall neat pile of sorted papers.

He was sitting on the bed fiddling with his left boot when he instantly faced the door that joined the two rooms together, when he heard a crashing sound coming from that direction. Instinct caused him to grab one of his blasters, he then walked over to the door and quickly opened it, happening upon Jar Jar who had managed to get his foot wrapped up in a lamp cord, which caused the crashing sound because it had fallen off the table.

Bane slammed the door and holstered his gun, he walked back over to the bed and sat down fiddling with his boot again, Jar Jar was in the one room that actually looked attractive on this planet of dull houses, and he was going to manage to single handedly destroy it. After a few more moments Bane slipped a com device out of his boot and began to type in a code to call someone.

On the eve of the next day Jar Jar had managed to destroy more of Naboo than Cad Bane had in all the times he had been busted by Kenobi and his crew, so he was advised to stay in his room, though he disobeyed and followed the bounty hunter everywhere. It was taking all his willpower to keep from drawing his LL-30's and not shooting the Senator on the spot due to his constant chatting and jinxing behaviour. But he figured if he was going to ask help of Jedi's it wouldn't win him any points if he turned a friend of their's into a sive.

Bane was in his room, his duster having been flung over a chair, his hat sitting on the fern, and his boots by the same chair his duster was splayed on, he was lying on his bed his hand propped under his head as he starred up at the roof his eyes midnight black.

_He was sitting on the floor in the nursery with Rana, with their blanket covered brood beside them, as she would take and return eggs that she would swear she could tell apart and he didn't doubt her, they had so far managed to name four of their children, and so far she claimed there were four boys and one girl. There was Ekon, who was their first born, and Rana could tell him apart because of a white streak the egg had on the point._

_The second was Shan, and he had blacker spots dotting his shell, then there was Fergal who had a reddish tinge to his shell, and the fourth, Mistral who was the darkest blue of them all, and finally there was the only female among the brood who was the lightest pale blue. But neither of them could choose a name or decide on one that they both liked, so they agreed they would give it a rest for the night and retire. But Rana swore she would have a strong name when they could decide on one._

Cad Bane returned to the present as his memory slowly slipped away, and it was then that he heard a faint knocking at the door, he jolted upright in bed and his hands reached for the gun belt he was still wearing. He grabbed a blaster and hopped off the bed continuing over to the door, he wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow, so this was either someone coming to inform him of the latest thing Jar Jar had destroyed today, or it was someone he had not yet met.

The knocking came again, and he went flat against the door without touching it, his gun lifted to his chest ready to face it at the guest, "Who is it?" He asked, as collected as he could be trying to make his voice sound as if he wasn't weary of who was on the other side,

"It's me Adelpha." The voice said with an electronical sounding voice like Bane only female,

Cad Bane opened the door as he slid his blaster back into its holster, he was then greeted by a Duros woman clad in a white and yellow dress with a pitch black robe and deep hood covering her face, she then slipped it off her head as she stepped into the room.

"Adelpha I didn't expect you here until tomorrow the day of the funeral, where's your Padawan." Bane said,

"Sorry to surprise you Cad, but as soon as you sent me the message I came as soon as possible, and don't worry Allen is under the guidance of a friend of mine, the council let me leave on family business." She apologized,

"It's good to see you again sister." He confessed,

"Are you sure, you do remember I'm a Jedi don't you?" She asked,

"How could I forget the sister that used to take things from me with her…gift." He said,

"Cad I'm so sorry about Rana, what happened?"

"She was murdered by Chancellor Palpatine." He replied,

"Murdered, by the Chancellor, why?" She questioned, disbelief almost impossible to detect but it was there,

"He's not really the Chancellor, he's Darth Sidious."

"Darth Sidious, what do you mean?"

"I mean while he parades around as the Chancellor he has a back room open and he's letting the Sith crawl around in the Republic, everything the Jedi's tell him is then used against them in the clone wars." He explained, and then from the other room there was a smashing sound, and in an instant Adelpha's saber was drawn and activated,

"What was that?" She asked,

"That's Senator Jar Jar Binks we're currently travelling together, he's the clumsiest Gungan I've ever seen, so I'd put that away before he manages to do something horrible with it." Bane explained, indicating her green lightsaber which she then sheathed under her robe,

"You signed your real name on the register, why?" She asked,

"Everyone here knows who I am so why hide it, haven't you ever heard of the infamous bounty hunter?" He questioned,

"Of course I have you kill my brethren how could I not know you." She said, as she turned on a dime her back facing him,

"I know what I've done but I can't change it now, if it helps I'm working with Jedi's now, three of them to be more specific." He reconciled,

"You are?" She asked, turning again to face him,

"Yes they're going to help me get to Sidious, so I can make him pay for what he's done, and just so you know I've already been told by Kenobi that he should be taken into custody, but I won't give him the chance to escape." He explained,

"Then I won't say anything, you know what the right thing to do is and I'll leave it up to you." She said,

"The right thing to do…he didn't know what the right thing to do was, when he ordered Boba Fett to kill my wife and unhatched children." He spat at her, his fang like canines showing in a snarl,

Her mouth opened in a gasp, as he closed his eyes and turned away from her, "Cad I'm so sorry, I didn't know I thought it was just Rana." She apologized, as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder,

"I can't get it out of my head, no matter what I do, you can't imagine what it's like to see the only bright light in your life lying lifeless on the floor covered in her own blood, and seeing the…the…" He couldn't finish,

"I know it's both a blessing and a curse." She sympathized,

"My only daughter, she's safe she's on my ship Todo's looking after her." He said,

"Todo who's Todo?"

"My butl…techno service droid." He corrected,

"You left her with a service droid, a technician?" She asked in disbelief,

"Don't underestimate him, he was destroyed, and when he was rebuilt he didn't stop until he found me, he has a mind of his own that one." Bane explained,

"But your daughter, how is she?"

"I don't know, Rana was always better at this than me, I spent most of my time providing for them, doing whatever it took for them to have the life they deserved." He answered,

"Has she hatched yet?"

"No, why?" He asked wearily,

"How old is she?"

"A week and two days." He answered, "Is there something I should know or not?" Irritation in his tone,

"Nothing unless you want me to tell you that she's going to hatch any day now." Adelpha said,

"That settles it, she's definitely a girl they're impossible." She then playfully punched his shoulder, before she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same,

"It's good to see you again I just wish they were under more pleasant circumstances." Bane said,

The two continued to talk far into the night, about Darth Sidious, what they had both been doing with themselves, though Bane kept his history slightly sketchy, and about his daughter, it was eventually decided that she was going to come back with him, because if his daughter was going to hatch while he was trapping Sidious, he was glad to have her.

_Yoda's Quarters,_

The following morning Yoda sat with his eyes closed, and the soles of his feet flat against each other when Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin walked in, they all took seats and waited for Yoda to speak.

"News, there is?" He asked,

"Yes there certainly is news." Obi-Wan said,

"Cad Bane appeared, he has?"

"Quite the opposite it's been two days now and we haven't heard hide nor…hair of him, and the Jedi's we've posted to watch the Chancellor haven't seen anything suspicious let alone anyone coming to see him." Anakin explained,

"Strange, this is, something happen, it will." Yoda said,

"You're certain master?" Ahsoka asked,

"Certain, I am, sense it, I can." He answered,

"Well right now we have a small matter to deal with." Kenobi said,

"Something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Yoda questioned,

"Yes, the Jedi's we've posted are respectfully requesting that they are allowed to return to active duty, quite frankly I think they see this job as a punishment." He explained,

"But if we let them go back to active duty, Cad Bane will either kill the Chancellor, or the Chancellor will go back to dealing with the Sith." Anakin reasoned,

"Pardon me for saying so, but so what if Cad Bane kills the Chancellor, he deserves it he's been using the information we've given him for years to fight us, and he hired Boba Fett to kill an innocent woman and children in cold blood, and we can't do anything without proof, so I say we let him take care of our job." Ahsoka reasoned rather defiantly,

"Ahsoka." Anakin reprimanded,

"Tell me we don't need to explain the ways of the Jedi to you Ahsoka, you know we can't allow Bane to exact revenge and we can't allow Sidious to run his rats through the undercity." Obi-Wan explained,

"Dangerous talk for a Jedi, this is." Yoda said, "Forget it, you should."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe we didn't see it and it takes our enemy to bring it to light." Ahsoka apologized,

"The desperation of an individual acting on behalf of those he loves, strong, it is." Yoda stated,

"Agreed, but what are we going to do about the Jedi's?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Leave them where they are, we must."

"I agree, it keeps both party's from trying anything, and as much as they may not like it, a Jedi's job is to protect the galaxy and that's exactly what they're doing." Anakin seconded.

"I agree as well but the Chancellor has noticed his tail, and has been quite vocal about how preposterous this is, we have to tell him something." Obi-Wan stated,

"He doesn't need to know anything this is a Jedi matter." Anakin said,

"Wrong, you are, tell him something, we must." Yoda disagreed,

"Then I suggest we come up with a good story soon or Palpatine might take action." Obi-Wan said,

"Master Kenobi is right…perhaps we can tell him that we believe Count Dooku will make another attempt to get him, and we're playing it cautious." Ahsoka offered,

"It's not the most solid explanation, but we don't really have a choice, do we?" Anakin asked,

"No we don't, so I suppose we go pay the Sith operative a visit, come Anakin, Ahsoka, and try not to let your true feelings show." He advised, as he rose to his feet with Anakin and his Padawan following suite,

_Naboo, Dawn,_

The Golden rays of light on Naboo cast themselves over a bare space of grassland that was surrounded by small bushes that were covered in multiple colored flowers, five head stones protruded from the flat ground, and a grave was positioned in front of one. The steel casket was sitting to the right of the hole with the lid wide open allowing the onlookers that consisted of; Bane, Adelpha, Jar Jar, and a number of Gungan to see in.

The ceremony was already underway, and soft music could be heard on the still morning, Cad Bane stood with his arms drooped by his side his hat in one hand in front of the casket peering down at the amazingly peaceful face of his wife. He didn't want to let her go but there was nothing he could do for her now, the only thing he could do was see to it that his daughter never learned of what he had done, and that she had the life Rana would have wanted.

Ahsoka's words haunted his mind though, _"How long do you think it will take for your daughter to work out what you've done?" _She couldn't find out, there was no way she deserved to hear about how ruthless her father was, and there was no way he could tell her what he had done had caused the death of her Mother and Brothers. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles, before he leant over and kissed her softly, his last goodbye, he then stepped back and took his sister's side, who was covered with the black robe.

Four well dressed Gungan men walked over to the casket, and as one closed the lid the rest took ropes that were lying on the ground ready to lower the casket into the grave, Bane cupped his hands at his waist still holding his hat, as his eyes followed the descent of his wife. Jar Jar was surprisingly silent and motionless, as he watched on, his usual attire replaced by a more formal wear that seemed appropriate.

When the ceremonial part of the burial was over and the dirt was being returned to the grave that had been dug, Jar Jar slowly walked over to Bane; "Meesa come with yousa to help take down man responsible for this, meesa wait on the ship." He said,

He then walked away his usual dialect slow and low pitched, Cad Bane however hadn't heard a word of what the Senator had said, because he was reliving a memory of his wife's last wishes.

_They were on the lounge and he was holding Rana in his arms, her head resting on his chest with her arm around his waist, his duster, tunic, and armaments replaced with a white shirt and pants, with a red collar, and his magno-grip boots were replaced with simple black shoes. He stroked his wife's hairless head as she lay there, her black and white dress covering her feet, without opening her eyes she spoke._

"_Cad." She breathed,_

"_Yes."_

"_We have the money, and the children are two days old, can we leave Duro?" She asked,_

"_But this is where you work, where would we go?" He asked in return,_

"_Naboo, I hear it's lovely it has so much more opportunity for me, and it's the perfect environment for our children." Rana reasoned,_

"_Tomorrow I have a bounty that requires my attention, can we do this later, I just want to enjoy this moment now." He protested,_

"_Well right now your wife needs your attention, you're hardly ever home, we have yet to name the children, and you know Duro is only barely inhabitable, I don't want to raise them here, not like this." She reasoned,_

"_You're right, but my mind is elsewhere I fear I would not make a good planner for the future right now." He explained, she then repositioned her self around him so that she could look into his blood red eyes,_

"_It's still the matter with the Jedi's isn't it, I'm worried about you, if you need to, you know I won't breath a word if you wish to ease the burden of your mind." She said,_

"_Rana you couldn't even begin to imagine how much I wish I could tell you, but I can't I hope you understand." He said,_

"_Of course I do, you're only trying to protect me." She assured, "But promise me you'll think about what I said?" She asked,_

"_I promise when this business is over we'll leave for Naboo, and our children will be able to play together in the grassy meadows." He promised, as he became entranced by her dark blue and violet eyes,_

"_Thank you." She then placed her right hand behind his head, as her mouth met his,_

_**Bane made a promise that he didn't know he wouldn't be able to keep, and only now that she is dead has he fulfilled her wishes, what will unfold in the next chapter, will Adelpha aid her brother to kill Sidious? Or will she try and stop him? And will Bane's daughter hatch and change everyone's plans? (Speculate if you wish) Review!**_


	9. Father?

_**Okay, Hi everyone, I know by now you want to throw rocks at me because I haven't posted a chapter in…ever. But I have a reason for it, by computer died when it incurred a bios error, my computer would start up but the screen would always stay black, so I had to have it shipped back to the guy we bought it off of for repairs, and only today have I gotten it back, so I uploaded as soon as possible. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the next chapter, (by the way the story is finished so I can just keep uploading every week).**_

Chapter 9,

Father?,

His memory then slipped away and he realized the burial was almost over, and everyone was getting ready to leave, when they started to walk away he stepped in front of his wife's grave and observed the headstone that the mason had fashioned for him. He had already paid for everything the other day, so he was free to leave when he wanted, Adelpha soon took his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cad…are you ready to leave?" She asked,

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bane answered a tear glinting in his eye, as he slipped his hat back on, and soon realized Jar Jar was gone,

"Where'd the senator go?" He asked,

"He's on your ship waiting." She answered,

"You let him on my ship with Todo and my daughter onboard?" He asked in shock,

"He said he was going to, didn't you hear him?" she questioned,

"No, but I have to get to him before he touches anything." Bane said in a rushed voice, as he began to run towards the Sleight of Hand,

It acquired to him as he ran that it would have been smarter to have set the intruder security lock on his ship before he left it, that way when the Gungan tried to enter it would have tried to shoot him to pieces. There was no telling what had already happened to his five droids, Todo included, and his daughter, because anything that Jinx touched was sent on a collusion course with destruction, plus no one, messed with his ship.

When he ran up the ramp to the door he realized he didn't even know why the Senator wanted to come with him back to the Jedi's, but then he considered it could have been to torment them as well. The door slid open and as soon as his foot connected with the floor, he heard the blood curdling sound that he had come to associate with great distress, it was the sound of his weight crushing egg shell into smaller pieces.

He looked down in horror as he lifted his foot and saw the eggshell that had previously been his daughters' protection, then in one fluent movement he had entered the room where Todo was ordered to keep her. He then saw his little droid and the Senator standing there, but oddly enough his daughter who had obviously hatched was in the arms of Jar Jar Binks, and even more surprising he actually knew how to hold her.

Adelpha made it into the room and saw the spectacle that had left her brother with one hand on his blaster, while his mouth was dropped open in awe, amazement, and shock, she then walked over to Jar Jar, to look at her niece.

"Yousa have cute children yousa bet ya." Jar Jar said, as Adelpha carefully took her into her arms and wrapped her in the blanket that had been her warmth as an egg,

"Are you coming to look at your daughter, or are you just going to stand there?" She asked,

Bane then came out of shock and closed his mouth taking his hand off his gun, and slowly walked over to his sister, where his daughter was resting peacefully with her large eyes lightly closed. Her skin wasn't the usual blue like his, it was slightly lighter and it held a tinge of green in it, he tilted his hat upward and looked down at his daughter who wriggled slightly to find a more comfortable position.

Adelpha then tried to hand her to Cad Bane, who instinctively took a step backwards to avoid contact; she looked so helpless and so fragile that he didn't want to take the chance of _breaking_ her. But eventually he ran out of room in the small area of the ship due to how many occupants were in it, so he was eventually roped into holding her, he had no idea what he was doing but his daughter didn't start crying so obviously he was doing something right.

When he was finally holding her, he realized just how light she was, she stirred for a moment before her large eyes opened and she looked up at her father, he had a quick flick of a memory and faltered for a moment. His daughter looked exactly like his wife, with her dark blue, violet eyes, and her light blue skin, only hers was slightly tinged green.

"So has she got a name?" His sister asked,

"We never got to name her we could never decide on one, but now…Ashia, that's her name." He answered,

"Good name, sounds strong." She commented,

"It is." He said, as he looked down once again at his smiling daughter, she knew it was her father holding her,

"Can you look after her for now, I have to get back to Coruscant or they'll think I'm planning an attack on the Chancellor without them." He explained, as he carefully handed Ashia to his sister, and she whined contentedly,

He then walked out of the room with Todo following along with Jar Jar, "You realize where going to have to make a stop to pick a few things up if you want to leave now." Adelpha said,

"What for?" Bane asked, turning around to face her,

"She's hatched now and she's going to need to eat, unless you want her screaming the whole way back to Coruscant." His sister explained,

"I think I preferred her better when she was an egg." He muttered,

"Yousa don't mean that." Jar Jar said,

"It doesn't mean I can't say it though." Bane dismissed, as the three of them headed towards the cockpit once more, when they got there Bane took the pilot's seat and Jar Jar took the passengers as Todo controlled the system functions,

"Now you touch anything Senator, and you're going out the airlock." Bane warned,

"Meesa not touch anything." He promised, Bane eyed him for a moment before he grabbed a few credits out of the bag that hung around his shoulder, and walked back to his sister,

"I'd listen to him if I were you, he's not lying." Todo explained,

"Meesa not do anything." Jar Jar said, once again though Todo was sceptical,

"You'd better not that's a horrible way to die."

"That's it your just going to give me credits?" Adelpha asked, as she rocked Ashia in her arms,

"I can give you more if you need it." Bane assured,

"No I mean your not going to come with me?" She questioned,

"What!…I'm an infamous bounty hunter Adelpha I can't be seen dead like this." He protested,

"Oh, so you're ashamed of your daughter are you?" She asked,

"What! No! How dare you say that!" He snarled,

"Then come with me, be her father." She ordered, as she handed her to him and took his credits,

"Sister you're becoming more trouble than your worth." He droned, as he carefully cradled his daughter in his arms,

"Think about it if you didn't have me you would be having to do this on your own, I'm helping." She reasoned, "Now shall we go?"

"I'm glad I have a hat." He mumbled to himself,

When the two left the ship Jar Jar was able to keep himself entertained for the first few minutes, but after that he got out of his seat and started walking around the ship looking at everything he could before Todo started activating locks.

_Coruscant,_

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano's ship was pulling into the docking bay, they had just come back from an entertaining chat with the Chancellor, discussing the remaining guard of the Jedi's. He was very vocal to them explaining how unhappy he was with the eye of the Jedi on his back, explaining how he was going to take action if he wasn't given a really good explanation as to why the Jedi's had their hand in his affairs.

So after a moment of faltering, they proceeded with their initial plan, so as calmly as he could Obi-Wan lied and said they had received information that Count Dooku was still in this part of space and may be making an attempt to capture him again. There was what seemed to be a genuine look of concern on the Chancellor's face as he was told this news, and it took all the power inside of Anakin to remain calm as he watched this Sith Lord continue to yank them around.

But now they were back at the docking bay ready to report back to Yoda, only while they were walking they heard a ship coming in, and when they turned they saw that it was the Sleight of Hand, Bane was back, and he couldn't have Palpatine because they had just come from there. They waited until the ship had landed and turned off it's thrusters before they continued over, when they were only a few feet away from the door it slid open and there was a scream as an unidentified object came hurling at them.

"Incoming." Obi-Wan warned, but it was too late because Anakin was struck hard, and he began tumbling over, when Anakin regained his senses he realized Jar Jar had been thrown off the ship and he was in handcuffs.

"Yousa sav'd me." He exclaimed,

"Jar Jar what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, as he helped him up, while Ahsoka helped Anakin up,

"I can answer that." Bane announced, as he began walking down the ramp, carrying what looked to be a detonator to Jar Jar's handcuffs, the same kind he once used on Rex and Boomer,

"Look out his going to kill Jar Jar." Anakin warned,

"What are you talking about Anakin?" Kenobi asked,

"The handcuffs there's explosive charges in them." He answered,

"What?!"

"This little Jinx nearly crashed my ship, I told him not to touch anything but he did and we nearly crashed into a cruiser." Bane explained,  
"So now you're going to kill him?" Ahsoka asked,

"Kill him…why would I do that when I can hand him over to you so you can put up with his _accidents_?" He asked, as he pointed the Device at Jar Jar, and pressed a red button making the handcuffs fall off which Anakin picked up,

"But I would like them back, they're Jedi cuffs and they aren't in production anymore." He said, so Anakin tossed them at him, just as a figure in a deep black hood and robe took Bane's side, the hood was then removed revealing a second Duros,

"Rana, we thought you were dead." Obi-Wan said,

"She is, my name is Adelpha Bane, I am a Jedi." She answered,

"And also my sister." Bane added,

"You never mentioned you had a sister." Ahsoka remarked,

"Yes, especially a Jedi." Obi-Wan said,

"Despite what you might think I don't hate all Jedi's." Bane said,

"Really?" Anakin asked sceptically,

"I make an exception for her."

"And there it is." Anakin said,

"Why did you come back, we assumed you were gone, and that you were going to try and kill the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked,

"I had to take care of some…unfinished business." Bane explained,

"And now that it's taken care of?" Ahsoka asked,

"Now we capture the chancellor, like I tried to once before." He answered, as he eyed Kenobi who eyed him back, but before they could continue they were interrupted by Todo,

"Ah, Bane."

"What is it Todo?" Bane asked as he turned slightly,

"I require your assistance with a small matter." Todo answered,

"And there's the downside." Bane moaned, as he caressed his temples,

"I'll take care of it." Adelpha said, as she turned and walked back into the ship,

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked,

"None of your business." Bane replied sharply,

"Hesa daughter hatched." Jar Jar said,

"Well congratulations Bane." Anakin teased,

"It's not as good as you might think."

"No, why?" Obi-Wan asked,

"I'm a hired killer if needs be, I can't keep running back to my ship every time Todo can't handle a situation." Bane explained,

"She's your daughter not a droid she needs commitment." Ahsoka reprimanded,

"I have a commitment to my wife, she said no matter what get the man responsible for her death, I have to show him there will be justice and that he can no longer hide behind his façade." Bane protested, as he walked up to the Padawan and starred her down his fang like teeth showing,

"So you're going to deny all responsibility to her until you kill Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked,

"What do you know about it Jedi? None of you are even married, none of you have lost the one who means everything to you, don't even begin to pretend you know what I should do, Skywalker was ready to kill you when you were Hardeen because he thought you killed Kenobi, so at least one of you would do what I'm doing." Bane said,

"I'm sure you've said this already." Obi-Wan breathed,

"And you're telling me you wouldn't do the same?"

"I would see to it that whoever the killer was found justice in the eyes of the Republic, not in my eyes." Obi-Wan answered,

"Let's just get to the Chancellor." Bane dismissed, with a wave of his hand, tired of fighting a battle with the Jedi's that would never be won,

"Well if we're going to play it like this, and you're going to help then we need to bring this to Master Yoda's attention." Anakin said,

"Then let's get a move on it'll be interesting to see who you all answer to." Bane said,

"First you'll need a disguise so when we take you there you won't be recognized; after all you are rather infamous." Ahsoka reasoned,

"Don't worry I have a Jedi's robe onboard, it should be all I need to fall your kind…Todo bring me the robe." He ordered as he turned to yell into the doorway, Todo then appeared carrying the robe and dropped it in Bane's hand,

"Forget what I said about being a techno service droid, I'm a butler and a babysitter." He muttered, as he flew back inside,

"And he went back to you after I _accidentally_ re-activated him?" Anakin asked,

"I didn't expect him to but he did, if nothing else I can credit his loyalty." Bane answered, as he adorned the robe hiding his hat behind his back, "Now let's go, the Chancellor's been getting away with too much for too long."

"On that we all agree." Kenobi said, as the Jedi's and Senator lead Bane to where Yoda was staying,

_**Well, well, Bane has gone to see Master Yoda, what will happen when they meet face to face? Will there be friction will Bane try and kill him? What role will Bane's daughter now play in his life? How will she affect his thinking? What will his sister do to influence him?**_


	10. I Walk A Dark Path

_**So sorry people I completely forgot to upload the next chapter because I'm working on a new Star Wars story with another one of my favorite characters in it (Hondo Ohnaka) it will be a rewrite but I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed reading this. On with the story!**_

**Chapter 10,**

"_**I Walk A Dark Path"**_**,**

They walked as normally as they could under the circumstances though Jar Jar naturally attracted attention because everyone feared for their possessions making sure harm did not befall them, because he had a tendency for that. Cad Bane moved his hands in front of him, careful to keep his hat hidden under the robe as he walked; he was intrigued though he would never admit it, to see who was the all mighty and all powerful Jedi that had to be enlightened about their _plan_.

He never really was one to take hours of meticulous planning before he set out to complete a mission, because his employers usually gave him the information he needed, and all that was left for him to do was either terminate, rescue, or secure his bounty. All though he had spent a while in preparation for his heist of a Jedi holocron that had lead to his untimely capture, his mind attack by three Jedi's, and his brilliant escape after having given Kenobi and Windu coordinates for his base _Dark Stall_.

If someone had of told him that later in his life he would be working side by side with the very people he hunted he would have laughed in their face, before shooting them out of pure insult, but nevertheless here he was sneaking into the Jedi Temple dressed as one of them. With every Jedi he passed he felt as if his skin was crawling from contact but they had never touched him, it was because after his run in with the power they possessed it had left him weary of their kind and respectful of the gift they were born with, even his sister left him on edge.

Finally as they headed towards a door at the far end of a corridor he could almost feel the power of the force that was behind it, this was one of the most powerful Jedi's in the galaxy so he was definitely a little more weary than usual. They soon walked in and he kept his head low, he heard the party he had been walking with shuffle around taking their places, he then looked up and saw that there was no one, he then looked down and saw the all powerful Jedi.

Gaining a boost of defiance at the size of the Jedi he took his robe off and discarded it on a small round seat, before slipping his large hat back on and taking a seat where his robe sat, he eyed Yoda for a while and Yoda did the same.

"Cad Bane, this is?" He asked, breaking the intense silence,

"At you service…and you must be the Jedi Master I've heard so much about, forgive me for starring but I expected you to be taller." Bane answered,

"Size not everything." Yoda replied,

"Evidently so." Bane remarked,

"Heard, I have, your desire to kill Darth Sidious, kill him, we must not, bring him in for the republic to punish, we must," Yoda said, but this wasn't something Bane hadn't already been told a dozen times, and answered a dozen times already,

"Hesa right." Jar Jar cut in,

"You Jedi's must be single-minded, if I had a credit for every time I've heard your kind say that I would be richer than I am already." He mocked,

"See the true path, we can, follow violence, we do not."

"I couldn't care less what you believe or follow as long as you keep your hokus pokus away from me, but I will kill the Chancellor and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Bane said flatly,

"A dark truth in you, I sense, try, you will, succession, uncertain is." Yoda admitted,

"Spare me your diatribe Jedi, I'm here to talk a deal not listen to prattle." Bane sneered, as his calm body language became taught and rigid as he sat up on the small seat and tilted his hat slightly upward,

"How rude, wesa trying to help yousa." Jar Jar protested,

"Why is this Jinx even in here?" Bane demanded, irritation evident,

"Senator Binks, quiet you will be, important conversation, this is." Yoda said,

"But meesa only trying to help."

"Master Yoda's right Jar Jar, we need to agree to terms so we can detain the Chancellor." Anakin agreed,

"Okay meesa be quiet." Jar Jar agreed,

"So by all means Bane if you have a plan as to how we are to capture Sidious, share." Anakin advised,

"As far as my information has indicated, the Chancellor is powerful enough to pose a threat even to you, and not just because he has muscle everywhere, but also because he's Sith, and I hear they are more powerful with the force than Jedi's." Bane explained,

"He studies the dark arts of the force, where as we prefer the light, so if we are weaker in your eyes due to principle than that's your prerogative." Anakin said,

"All I know is he gets things done I don't care about your indifferences…but I've made provisions for his advantage." Bane dismissed,

"Such as?" Ahsoka asked,

"I have schematics to the area in which he resides, which means I have an eagle' view of the buildings around him, I have my eye on a building that has the advantage of watching his every move, and with a sniper rifle loaded with stun blasts I can stop him before he makes a move, when you try to take him in." Bane enlightened,

"And we're to trust that you don't betray us and try and kill us all?" Anakin asked sceptically,

"You want to talk about trust…you wriggled your fingers into my head the both of you, and yet here I am asking for your help, and I trust you enough to present myself to you without arms, and you question whether I'll kill all of you. It seems you didn't hear me when I said I didn't want him to become a martyr I want to drag him through the mud and stand back to watch him suffer." He explained, flicking his finger from Kenobi to Anakin and back again,

"A point, he has, trust him our only option, it is." Yoda realized,

"It's about time…now my proposition is this." Bane began, "I'll be set up on the building and the rest of you will go in and take him into custody like you want, and of course if he makes a move to fight I'll incapacitate him, it's a win, win, you get to try him for his crimes and I get to shoot him if I…need to." He continued, taking a while to choose the right word for his situation,

"We don't have much of a choice do we without your cooperation with the evidence you possess it doesn't leave us with much bargaining room." Obi-Wan realized,

"Exactly, do we have a deal?" Bane asked,

"A deal, you have, bring him in now, you will." Yoda agreed,

"Then what are we waiting for Jedi's let's get a move on." Bane said, as he got up taking his robe with him and then putting it back on, "I have to get my rifle ready meet me on my ship…but stay away from my sister and my daughter or you won't live to try the Chancellor." He warned, as he then left,

"Well that was straight forward." Obi-Wan remarked,

"His family must mean a lot to him since it's all he's got left." Ahsoka breathed,

"Meesa come too?" Jar Jar asked,

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Obi-Wan considered,

"Meesa not make trouble."

"Take him, you may, conceal suspicion from real objective, it will." Yoda said,

"Wesa better hurry then bounty hunter in big hurry." Jar Jar advised, as he stood up ready to leave,

"Right, he is, hurry, you must." Yoda agreed, so the Jedi's and Senator took their leave to prepare before they went to joining Bane in the Sleight of Hand,

_Docking Bay,_

Bane was in a hurry to get going, he had already discarded his Jedi robe and had thrown it to the floor of his ship, as he walked up to a weapons locker and quickly opened it, he soon took out a high-powered snipers rifle and grenade launcher that he concealed along with a suitcase of ammo for both weapons before locking it and walking into the main room of the ship, where his sister noticed his behaviour.

"What are you doing Cad?" She asked, as she rocked Ashia in her arms,

"Put my daughter back in her room and get out." He ordered, not looking up from his fiddling with the snipers rifle, assembling it,

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me." He said without looking up,

"What's going on?" She questioned,

"I said get off my ship, now." He repeated,

"I know what you said but I'm not going anywhere." She answered,

"Damn-it Adelpha get out of here!" He yelled, slamming the scope he had been tampering with against the table lifting his head to glare at her,

"Cad I don't know what's going on, but I've never seen you like this and you're frightening me." She explained worriedly,

Bane didn't answer her and instead just stood there with his hands resting on the table he had littered with equipment, Adelpha then took her niece back into her room and then returned a few moments later, and she had a persistent expression set in her features.

"You're getting ready to kill someone aren't you; you're preparing your weapons." She realized,

"What I'm doing is of no concern to you." He said,

"I'm your sister, a Jedi, and your daughters on board, but you say it's none of my business." She argued,

"I made a promise to get justice for the man that killed my wife and children, it's my fight and I intend to finish it so yes it's none of your business." Bane spat, as he grabbed a silencer for his rifle and started screwing it on the end of the barrel, "Todo wait outside and tell me when the Jedi's get here." He ordered, the little droid then followed his instructions obediently,

"What Jedi?" Adelpha asked,

"Kenobi, Skywalker, a jinx, and a youngling." He answered, lifting the rifle and peering through the scope to see that it was in working order,

"Tell me what you're doing Cad I can help you I'm a Jedi." She reasoned,

"No, I'm not letting you get hurt, now get off the ship, I mean it." He protested, as he locked and loaded the rifle before slipping the strap over his shoulder,

"They're coming Bane." Todo informed,

"Get to the cockpit and set the coordinates for the senate building, I'll be there in a minute." Bane ordered, and so Todo obeyed, either out of loyalty or the fact that he was afraid of what would happen if he spoke a single word when he wasn't meant to,

"I'm coming with you." Adelpha said as a final, as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"I said get out!" He yelled,

But she didn't budge so he then stormed over to her and grabbed her violently by the arm before dragging her over to the door and literally throwing her out as he then pointed his LL-30 at her chest.

"You are not coming with me." Bane said fiercely,

"Then I won't go without Ashia." Adelpha interjected,

"She's my daughter she's not going anywhere!"

"You're out of our head with vengeance; I won't let you destroy her life as well." She said flatly,

"You're not my wife..you have no say in my decisions!" Tears of rage stabbing at his eyes, he forced them back as he thought of the only light in his life, never would he let his emotions get in the way of his duty,

"I'm your sister." She protested,

"You're a Jedi." He spat, as he threw her midnight black robe in front of her feet on the ramp his blaster still pointed at her,

"I swear I will find you and make you pay for this crime." She swore,

"Then get in line youngling and pick a number you'll have to wait your turn." He said, as he then turned his back to her and waved her off with his hand,

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and Ahsoka had been watching the whole incident play out, and they heard exactly what was said because Bane's electronical voice filled the docking bay, he was so raspy and loud that at times they were sure he would lose his voice. They saw how he was arguing with his sister, the way he kept his blaster pointed at her hesitation invisible as he continued to order her to get away from him.

"Hesa look'n very angry." Jar Jar said,

"I don't like this Master, Bane seems more on edge than usual his pointing his gun at his own sister." Ahsoka nearly exclaimed,

"What's new he's always been highly strung." Anakin dismissed,

"Never underestimate someone acting on behalf of the ones they love, I would never have thought he had a motive for the crimes he committed, but he does." Obi-Wan explained,

"Rana and his children." Ahsoka breathed, "Do you think we misjudged him?" She questioned,

"Misjudged maybe but his crimes are his crimes and they won't go away, just because he's in love." Kenobi answered,

"I think the waters calmed slightly let's see if we can board." Anakin said,

He watched Bane toss the robe on the ramp and then his sister pick it up and walk away her shoulders slightly slumped there was no way she could give up caring about him, Jar Jar was hesitant as they continued over and so remained in the back of the small group. And when hey boarded the ship they were just in time to see Bane slam his fist against the impenetrable glass window, which he stood next to when they first met with him.

"Is everything alright Bane?" Obi-Wan asked,

"No!" Bane replied, sounding more electronical than usual,

"Is this about Palpatine or your sister?"

"Shut up…Todo take us to the senate building." He ordered, reaching for his blasters out of pure instinct he tried to make the action as unnoticeable as possible but everyone saw it, and it made Jar Jar duck behind Anakin,

"We won't have to worry about you shooting us in the backs out of frustration will we?" Anakin asked stirringly,

"You keep asking questions like that and you will." Bane answered, "Now find yourself a seat and keep your fingers away from my circuits." He advised, as the ship soon lifted into the air while Bane and Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit leaving Anakin and his Padawan, along with Jar Jar in the main room,

"Sky guy, do you get the feeling this ship is hiding more than we can see from here?" Ahsoka asked,

"What do you mean snips?"

"Well this is Bane we're talking about, and yet I don't see any weapons apart from the rifle over his shoulder and his blasters, I believe there's more hidden here than we know." She explained,

"I couldn't agree with you more, but right now we need his help to take out the Chancellor, and from the way we've seen him acting a minute ago I don't exactly want to go prodding around the ship." Anakin reasoned,

"That would be bombad mistake, meesa think'n we shouldn't be touch'n noth'n." Jar Jar added,

"On that we all agree." Ahsoka said,

_**Looks like Bane is going a long way to succeed in his plan for vengeance, how much further is he yet prepared to go? Will he kill the Chancellor? I guess we will find out in the next chapter.**_

_**(Oh and by the way you should look up the names of Bane's family, they all have a meaning.)**_


	11. Betrayal

_**Hi Guys, Sorry for the delay but I'm back in school and it doesn't allow such a flexible schedule anymore, but I will try and upload sooner in the future, I hope you Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11,

Betrayal,

_Later,_

Anakin and Ahsoka had engaged in a game that Jar Jar knew since he was a child, while Obi-Wan sat in the passenger's chair of the cockpit and Cad Bane sat in the pilots, he had his feet up on the console with his hat pulled over his whole face, though it constantly moved from the chewing he did on a tooth pick that had become brittle. Bane's hands constantly fidgeted over the snipers scope that he was holding but finally he couldn't' take it anymore, and jumped up board straight in his chair.

"Can't you go any faster Todo?" He asked, as he snapped the toothpick in half and flicked it into the next room,

"Going faster than the current speed is highly inadvisable." Todo reasoned,

"He's right you know I think you should calm down a bit." Obi-Wan agreed, as he closed one eye and looked down the detached end of his lightsaber, "It'll do us no good to get caught for speeding, and even if we didn't' get caught the Chancellor would get suspicious, because we've already seen him once today and we didn't end on good terms." He explained, as he shook particles of space dust out of the handle,

"Calm down, I'll give you calm down." Bane sneered, swivelling his chair to face the Jedi,

"Alright perhaps just take a few to collect yourself." Kenobi rephrased,

"I have a call to make, Todo page me when we get there." He said, as he rose to his feet and started walking away in one fluent movement,

"You trust me alone in the cockpit?" Ob-Wan asked,

"Just try and touch something." Bane said loud enough for the Jedi to hear as he kept walking passing the group of three who were playing some kind of charade game, he then entered a small room and closed the door behind him,

He then placed a holo projector on a shelf and activated it waiting for the person he was trying to contact to accept the call, they finally did.

"I didn't think you were going to answer me, but right now I need your help I helped you off that stink hole of a prison, and I was wandering if you would like to return the favour, I need your help for a small matter but it's of utmost importance." Bane explained,

"_Are you trying to avenge Rana's death?" _The dark figure on the other end asked,

"Yes and the Sith Lord I'm trying to kill, has proved to be quite cunning, I've only just learned that he's posing as the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Bane answered,

"_The Chancellor, count me in then nothing like killing a figure of power to get noticed." _The figure agreed,

"Do you require payment?"

"_You know me Bane, I'm loyal to those who ask for my help, but as for my payment, let's just call it settling a debt." _He offered,

"Thank you, meet me at the Senate building as soon as you can I have to take care of a few Jedi's and a Senator." Bane thanked, he then switched off the holo just as Todo paged him, this was going to be close if anything went wrong and it usually didn't but if it did his back up wasn't going to be there as soon as he would like,

When he walked out they had landed and the group was ready to see the Chancellor, "So how are you going to get to your vantage point?" Obi-Wan asked,

"You let me worry abut that Kenobi, just get in there and start talking I need time to set up, you can start arresting him when you see me flash twice with the barrel through the window." Bane answered,

He led the way off the Sleight of Hand but as soon as they walked a few feet away from his ship he activated his mitrinomon jetpack thrusters and flew off towards the building in which gave him the best eagle vision. The Jedi's and Senator watched him go before walking in the direction of Palpatine's office, when they walked into his office he didn't seem happy to see them.

Cad Bane had landed on the balcony of the room with the right height that he needed and started to set up his stand before placing the rifle on it, he then closed one eye and peeked through the scope, and soon found the Chancellor standing in front of the Jedi's and Senator. His crosshair was set on Palpatine's head and his finger was itching to pull the trigger, but Bane wanted him to suffer, he didn't want it to be clean.

So instead he fired several stun blasts at the Jedi's that were standing as guard, harmlessly incapacitating them, he then flashed the barrel of his gun twice giving the signal.

"Are you planning on just standing there or are you going to tell me why you've come to ruin my day for a second time?" The Chancellor asked, as Obi-Wan looked up and saw the signal,

"On the authority of the Jedi order I am herby placing you under arrest Chancellor, or should I say Sidious?" He asked,

"What are you talking abut?" Palpatine asked puzzlingly,

"Yousa be know'n what wesa talk'n about, yousa Darth Sidious." Jar Jar convicted,

"Would someone please explain what this is about?"

"It's simple we have evidence that you've been making contact with Sith outposts and General Grievous." Anakin explained,

"Oh my goodness I don't believe it, someone's framing me, I have proof here as well that I've never made contact with anyone other than the Senates." He said disbelievingly, as he walked over to his desk to show them the evidence, and they were shocked to see that high authority had stated the calls he had made had only been to Senates,

"Master could we have been wrong, do you think he set us up to finish what Dooku started?" Ahsoka asked, whispering the question to Obi-Wan,

"Well this evidence clearly puts Bane's into confliction." He answered,

"Like I said I have no idea who told you I was the Sith Lord but I can assure you, you have been tricked." The Chancellor said,

"It appears we have been." Kenobi said,

But Bane had been listening to the entire conversation as his bug was still implanted in the Chancellors shoulder, and he knew they no longer believed him so he then took out his concealed grenade launcher and line dup his shot for the window. He then loosed the grenade and it came crashing through the window shattering it on impact, everyone was startled as a white mist soon started filling the room and they were finding it hard to stay awake or move for that matter.

"Don't breath it, it's a gas bomb." Obi-Wan warned, as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand and grabbed the bomb throwing it out the window with the force, but it was too late because Ahsoka went down,

"Ahsoka." Anakin called weakly,

"Meesa can't breath." Jar Jar exclaimed through his clasped hands, fairing far better than everyone else,

"Anakin do you see the Chancellor?" Kenobi asked, leaning against the desk for support,

"No master, I think he got out." Anakin replied before he dropped,

"Master Ani, Obi wesa in heap big trouble." Jar Jar said,

"I know Jar Jar, but the Chancellor got out and that's what's important." Obi-Wan said, as he slipped to his hands and knees,

"Obi!"

"Get out if you can Jar Jar, get help." He said, before he slumped over,

"Obi be wak'n up, meesa not know how to get out meesa can't see." Jar Jar said, as he shook Obi-Wan trying to rouse him but it was no good,

"Stupid Jedi, I knew they would never believe me." Bane cursed,

He then lined up his sniper crosshairs and shot a stun blast at the Gungan who seemed to have an immunity to his gas, Bane watched him go down and then waited for the gas to leave the room before he then packed up his equipment and flew into the window landing gently on his feet. He looked around the room and saw the chancellor lying face first next to the door, he had tried to escape but he didn't succeed.

Jar Jar was lying over Obi-Wan, while Anakin was lying with his black against the front of the desk, and Ahsoka was lying closest to the window, he then continued over to the computer and typed in a bypass code that then granted him access to all the hidden and encrypted files. He searched as quickly as he could uploading all the evidence needed to the Jedi Order assuring the Chancellor was dragged through the mud as violently as possible.

He even sent voice recordings of conversations that had taken place with the Separatist Nute Gunray and General Grievous, and in no time at all this would be splayed all across the galaxy. Bane then found some data on Count Dooku as to his whereabouts so he uploaded them to his ship, but then realizing he didn't have much time to pick over this with a fine toothed comb he took everything off the computer, and then shot it to bits with his blaster.

And if that wasn't enough he then threw it out the window, turning back to the desk he soon discovered that the Chancellor was no longer laying on the floor, he walked over to where he had been and cocked a brow quizzically. But he was taken by surprise when Sidious sprang from an adjoining room; Bane looked over just in time to see him charge, Bane was then forced backward and slammed against the opposite wall before a saber was drawn and instantly placed against his left shoulder, then it was activated.

He howled an electronical screech, as the saber dug through him and pinned his now limp shoulder against the wall, but it didn't end there Sidious then punched him in the jaw and placed his forearm to the Hunters throat cutting of his breathing even though he had artificial help.

"I don't know how you fund me Bounty Hunter, but you won't live past this encounter, just like your wife and children." He spat, the wound in Bane's arm had stained his clothing green, and even now a trickle of the leaf colored blood could be seen trickling from the corner of his mouth,

There was a flash of silver and orange before Sidious was struck in the head by the projectile it then spun back and landed on the head of none other than Embo, Bane tried to lift himself to the point of his boots, while the saber in his shoulder burnt hotter than fire. He reached for the button on the handle to switch it off but the energy in his body was being drained faster than he thought possible.

"_When you said you needed my help in a small matter Bane I didn't know you were planning suicide." _Embo said, his dialect alien, and foreign, but deep, and strong as he continued over to his payless employer, his dog following suite,

"Just turn this thing off." Bane dismissed,

Embo then pushed the button and it sent Bane sliding down the wall to the floor, he coughed twice before placing his right hand to his wounded shoulder, it soon came back slick with leaf toned blood. The aching that radiated right down to his finger tips was nigh to unbearable, but if he could still feel the pain it mean the saber couldn't have done that much damage.

Embo dropped to one knee and peeled away Bane's duster and tunic to expose the wound that was still bleeding effortlessly from the nasty hole in his shoulder, though the wound had partially been seared by the saber.

"_You're losing blood way to fast you need to be treated, the wound sewn." _Embo explained,

"Dat doesn't sound as good as I would have hoped." Bane said,

"_At this rate you'll die."_ He continued, but just then Bane's com sounded,

"What is it Todo, I'm a little busy?" Bane asked raspily, lifting his left arm with the other hand to speak into the comlink,

"I…Are you alright?"

"Fine Todo now what is it?" Bane demanded,

"Security is coming to check on the disturbance, you have to get out of there." Todo exclaimed, the line then went dead,

"Great, that's just what I needed." Bane complained foggily as his vision swayed,

"_Give me you hand I'll get you to your ship." _Embo said, as he extended his own,

"No, forget abut me; just make sure the Chancellor ends up in the room I've prepared for him at the back of the ship." Bane dismissed, allowing Embo to help him up but discarding it when he was on his feet,

"_Revenge can be a powerful curse, be careful how far you're willing to go."_ Embo warned, as his dog just sat there and panted,

"I'd hate for us to leave on bad terms but don't tell me how to react about my families death." Bane cautioned, his spirit remaining strong while his body was near to failing him,

Embo simply bowed his head in acceptance, he had no ties whatsoever to the bounty hunter Cad Bane but he had an amount of respect for the man who was able to kidnap the Chancellor once, and escape the box, and acceptance for someone who had lost everything he held dear.

"You never did tell me how you got here so quickly." Bane remarked,

"_I was going to be looking for some work here so I was close by when you called." _He answered,

"Doesn't sound like good sense, but that's your prerogative." Bane dismissed, happy enough with the explanation the bounty hunter had,

Perhaps it was a professional courtesy from one bounty hunter to the other that was making Embo stay and help a dying hunter that was the only thing standing between him and being the best in the galaxy.

But he did owe the Duros an escape from prison, so he figured not killing him and helping him instead would pay back the favour, so he continued over to the Chancellor and scooped him up throwing him over his shoulder. Cad Bane allowed Embo to take the lead, as he nursed his left arm by holding it near the elbow; he was losing blood so fast that he had left a green trail from the office to the platform, as the thick substance dribbled through his gauntlets and down his fingertips.

When they finally made it to the Sleight of Hand, Bane didn't even know how he had managed the journey, because at that time his brain was in another part of the universe while his body just acted on instinct. He continued staggeringly up the ramp and stopped to rest leaning on the doorframe, he could no longer feel his left arm but he could definitely see the blood that just continued to keep flowing.

Embo's dog stopped and sniffed at the green pool that had formed on the ramp before looking up into the grave face of the bounty hunter, who's breathing was growing haggard and laboured by the minute. Todo soon flew over and even though he was a droid he was horrified t see what had happened to his master.

"Bane you're bleeding what happened?" He asked worriedly,

"The Chancellor didn't agree to being detained." Bane breathed, just as he legs nearly gave way, but Embo then came back and helped him ease into a chair, his face was sweaty and the blue tinge to his skin was slowly starting to fade to a paler hue due to how much blood he had lost.

"Todo get us out of here now, I don't care we're we go just as long as it's away from this building, besides security it won't be much longer before the Jedi's start coming around." Bane ordered, so Todo got the ship moving and soon they were heading to nowhere in particular, as Embo began helping him shed his duster and slip his thankfully numb but moveable arm out of the sleeve on his tunic to inspect the wound that had begun to stop bleeding so freely,

"Jedi's? I take it that means you didn't allow them to detain the Chancellor after all?" The droid asked, after he came back from the cockpit,

"Dats da gist of it." Bane answered,

"Well then you're toast we can't take you to a republic medical facility, and there's no way we can ask them to help you, plus I'm not a medical droid." Todo explained,

"_I know a little in medical procedures but it won't be enough he needs real attention, I suggest we call in on someone who owes you a favour." _Embo reasoned, as he grabbed a piece of cloth that Todo offered and pressed it weightedly against the wound, there was a hiss before a green patch began to form on the cream colored cloth,

"I had a contingency just in case anything went wrong; I set sub coordinates into the ship it'll give you the location of a planet I had intended to go to, to lie low before I showed myself again." Bane explained, as he slipped his gauntlets off and discarded them on the table, grabbing the saber from his belt that he had stolen from the Chancellor he tossed it onto the table as well,

"_Just where is this planet you speak of?" _Embo questioned, as Todo handed him another piece of cloth which he then used to bandage Bane's shoulder,

"Neutral space, in the far outer rim, but when we get there if you have anything you'd like to keep, make sure you've got it in your hands, or it'll get stolen." Bane cautioned, as Embo tightly knotted the cloth to keep it secure and then helped him slip his arm back into the sleeve of his tunic and rising to his feet he headed for the cockpit,

"With all do respect Bane you need to rest I'll take care of the coordinates." Todo protested, as he flew in front of his master and stopped him,

"Don't be ridiculous this is my ship." Bane nearly snapped, beads of sweat flying off his face in the swift motion,

"You're on deaths door Bane, there's no way I'm letting you fly this ship, I should have done this when we were in your house." Todo said,

"_You don't need to be in the cockpit to get to where you want to go."_ Embo reasoned, as there was a growling sound coming from across the room, to where his dog was snarling at a closed door,

"Keep him away from that door." Bane ordered, so Embo snapped his fingers together twice, the dog then stood by his masters side,

"_What's in there?"_ Embo asked curiously, as he counted on his four-legged friend to alert him to any threats,

"That's…" There was a sequel of delight that drifted out of the room before the dog barked excitedly, only to be calmed by it's master,

"_A child… yours?" _He hadn't meant to sound so surprised but when they were escaping from prison, he was told that Bane's family was dead; he hadn't mentioned a survivor,

"A daughter, the last of my family." Bane answered, as he grabbed his duster, Saber, and gauntlets, before he continued down to the back of the ship, where he had a simple room, with simpler possessions,

He walked in and locked the door, leaning on it for a few moments he closed his eyes and gathered the remaining strength that he had and then walked over to the bed, and sat down placing his duster, Saber, and gauntlets on a small table beside him. He slid of his boots with the help of the other foot, and then stretched out as limited as he was on the bed, after placing his hat on top of his gauntlets.

He looked up at the roof and just stared, his sweat rolling down his cheek and dropping onto the pillow less mattress. What was sleep? It had been so long that he'd forgotten. It was hard enough to start sleeping normally again after the Jedi's fingered his mind like it was putty, but now whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was the horrific scene of what befell his wife and children.

Quite often if he found it was harder to drift off than usual he would slip into a pleasant memory until it was ended because he fell asleep, but now he was just to tired, to broken to attempt it. So he allowed the unpleasant flashes to haunt him until his eyes slipped closed, but even when he slept the mental torture didn't end there, it never did, he would always wake to the sound of his own voice, but what he said he never knew.

_**Well, Well, Well, what will happen to Bane and the Chancellor now, will the Jedi's see the truth? Will Embo remain loyal to his dying employer, will he help him or will he see this as an opportunity to claim the position of being the greatest Bounty Hunter in the galaxy? And how did Bane free Embo from prison? Find Out in the next chapter!**_


	12. Revenge

_**He everyone sorry I haven't written in a while but I have been sick with a cold my sister gave me, so yeah that's why the delay, anyway I'm a little better now so I will upload this chapter. Enjoy Peeps!**_

Chapter 12,

Revenge,

_Flashback,_

He had made it out of his cell successfully and was now navigating the area trying to find the crematorium it had always been his means of escape and it would continue to do the job until the day came that he wouldn't have to worry about being caught again. Just up ahead there was a commotion and the sound of fighting, it sounded like someone was making a break for freedom.

Realizing that the clone outfit he was dressed in, he realized it would arouse suspicion if he walked away, so he hurried to whoever was trying to escape so he could shoot them and get back to his escape. But when he made it to the commotion he found none other than Embo fighting clones and dodging laser bolts in the process, but he was doing an exceptional job for being handcuffed.

This was the Hunter who had bounty tallies second only to him, this guy was a threat to his reputation as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, but he was also a worthy adversary. So he decided intervening was a reasonable conclusion, he ran down the corridor to make it look like he was some form of back up.

But as he ran, a clone managed to knock Embo's feet out from under him and he went down hard on his stomach, he then looked up to see a clone aim his gun at his head and then fire. But the shot missed he opened his eyes to the sound of more shots coming from down the hall; he then looked over and saw that the laser bolt that was aimed for his head had missed by not even an inch.

Bane walked over just as Embo jumped to his feet and got ready to fight him, but to avoid the struggle, he took his helmet off revealing his identity, Embo was surprised to see who it was.

"Looks like we're both trying to get off this stink hole." Bane said, as he grabbed the binder device and deactivated them, they then fell to the ground,

"_Why are you helping me?" _Embo asked, as Bane tossed him a clone helmet,

"You're bounty tallies were second only to mine, you're a worthy competitor." Was the answer, as Bane adorned his own stolen helmet, "Now hurry up and get that suit on the crematorium is just down here."

"_Why are we going that way if we're disguised wouldn't it be better to blend in with other clones?" _Embo questioned,

"Because I only know how to escape one way, and as soon as we get to the crematory, we get to the hanger and steal a speeder, it's worked for me all the other times I've escaped, only now I have more on the line besides breaking Moralo Eval out." Bane explained,

"_Like what?" _Embo asked as he finished dressing,

"Revenge." Bane said,

"_Didn't know you worked personally." _

"I don't, Darth Sidious killed my…" He questioned what he should be telling the bounty hunter but what harm could he do they were already dead he had nothing left,

"He killed my family and I intend to return the favour." Bane finished,

The Kyuzo didn't say a word after that, it was probably the most shocking thing he had heard in all of his career, because all hunters knew you didn't form emotional ties with anything, because others would exploit it.

"Now let's go, are we playing guessing games or escaping." Bane said, breaking into a brisk walk so they didn't arouse suspicion,

_End Flashback,_

Once again the image of his dead wife lying helplessly broke him from his fitful slumber, he shot into a hunched over position and yelped as he did so his arm throbbing, and then it all came rushing back to him, the Chancellor. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slipped his bloodstained gauntlets and duster back on, then pulled on his boots, and finally his hat.

He rose to his feet feeling stronger than he had when he first came aboard though he realized he was still weak, and even so the Chancellor deserved a visit he had been left alone for to long. He allowed his arm to hang loosely by his side as he left his room and continued further down the back of the ship to where the holding cell was.

Bane stopped short of the door and took in a deep breath, this was his most hated enemy and if he was to enjoy the pain he was about to put Sidious in he needed to look strong and unwavering. He then opened the door and squared his shoulders though it was perhaps the stupidest thing he could have done, he hissed silently as the door closed behind him and he walked up to his prisoner.

"Cad Bane I'm surprised to see you here, hows the shoulder?" Sidious asked,

"Better thank you, I was due for my weekly bloodletting anyway." Bane mocked,

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He asked,

"And let you get away painlessly, after all you did to my wife and children?!" Bane spat, as he closed the gap between their faces till it was a mere inch,

"I didn't do that Boba did." Sidious defended,

"I know and unfortunately I did not receive the pleasure of watching him die painfully and slowly, but now that I have you, I don't care how he met his end." Bane dismissed,

"You will die for this bounty hunter." He swore,

"Only after you die first." Bane said with a backward wave of his hand, as he walked over to the control panel, "Now let's see how strong you really are old man."

Bane then placed his left hand on the power dial and set it to halfway giving the fake Chancellor a good sized jolt of electricity, but seeing the man wasn't in enough pain to his liking he set it higher.

"Where's your force now Sith?" He mocked, fresh blood running down his arm that should not have been in use,

_Coruscant Infirmary, Several Hours Later,_

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Jar Jar, were all found by the security that had responded to the disturbance and were admitted to the infirmary until they awoke, and Jar Jar who had only been shot by a stun blast was the first to wake. He rose to a sitting position groggy from the blast he had taken in the back by Bane's rifle, he placed a hand on the back of his head and opened his eyes.

The bright light took some getting used to but finally he was able to see where he was and when he saw his friend she jumped from his bed and hurried over to them.

"Master Ani, Obi, Ahsoka, yousa be wak'n up now." He said,

He shook each of them individually and they soon began to rouse but the first thing that hit them was the huge headache, as they all rose into a sitting position slowly.

"What happened?" Anakin asked,

"Yousa be fall'n asleep, but meesa shot." Jar Jar said,

"Shot, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ahsoka asked concernedly,

"Meesa get hit by stun blast, meesa okay." He assured,

"Well it seems whatever was in that gas we were hit with didn't affect you so…" He cut himself off,

"What is it?" Anakin questioned,

"Bane, he betrayed us, I can't believe we were foolish enough to trust him." Obi-Wan said chiding himself,

"You were not wrong." Mace Windu assured, as he interrupted their conversation,

"See this, you should, uploaded, it was, from the Chancellors personnel computer." Yoda continued, as he motioned for Windu to activate the holo he held,

He did so and soon there was a news recording.

"_Information uploaded by an anonymous source today has allowed us to uncover a Sith plot at the heart of the Republic, for none other than Darth Sidious, has posed as the Chancellor Palpatine for years. Having possession of both sides of the force has allowed him to go undetected by the Jedi's, bounty's have been put on his head, because we now know that he's on the run._

_We are unaware as to how someone came to possess such information that could bring an end to the Clone wars, but whoever this good Samaritan is, wherever you are we say 'Thank You'" _The broadcast then ended,

"I don't believe it he did it again he turned us into believing Bane was lying to us." Anakin said angrily,

"He wasn't lying he really did help us." Ahsoka realized disbelievingly,

"Known who was telling the truth and the lie, you could not have." Yoda reasoned,

"Well if that's the case where are Bane and the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Know where the Chancellor is, we do not, as for Cad Bane, his survival, uncertain is." Yoda said,

"What yousa talk'n bout?" Jar Jar asked,

"Well what Master Yoda means to say is that we have speculations that Bane might be dead by now." Mace explained,

"Dead how, what happened?" Anakin asked,

"Security found his blood at the crime scene and from what they saw it didn't look good."

"We need to search the crime scene we have to find out where Bane is and get to him before it's too late." Obi-Wan reasoned, as he dropped to his feet,

"Why the sudden concern for the bounty hunter?" Windu asked,

"You haven't told him?" Obi-Wan asked, Yoda shook his head,

"Told me what?"

"Well in that case what I'm about to say can never be repeated to anyone else."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Cad Bane had a wife and children, but they were brutally murdered by Boba Fett who was hired by Sidious, we assumed everyone was killed but somehow his daughter survived, and he has her on his ship. And if he dies she'll end up in the system, the last thing she needs is to be taunted by other children about her father being a killer." Obi-Wan explained,

"I see why this can't get out, you have my word but when we find Bane are we taking him into custody?" Mace asked,

"We haven't discussed that yet, the situation with the Chancellor was to grave." Anakin answered,

"You do realize that if we arrest him his daughter will still end up in the system anyway, besides how long can he really keep the truth from her for?" Ahsoka asked,

"It won't be matter'n, if wesa don't be find'n him." Jar Jar said,

"He's right if we don't find Bane before its too late this conversation will have been a waste of time, and could have potentially prohibited us from saving him in time." Obi-Wan agreed, "We need to see that crime scene and see what we can find." He continued as he led the way out of the infirmary,

"Shouldn't you at least check out of the hospital first." Mace reasoned,

"No time, I'm alive and if we wait here to fill out paperwork I'll have his death on my head along with his family." Obi-Wan dismissed,

"What do you mean, what did you have to do with their deaths?" Mace questioned,

"I made him believe Rako Hardeen was trying to help him, turned out I only helped a Sith Lord get away to exact revenge on his unbeknownst betrayer." Kenobi said as he stopped walking,

"Foreseen what would happen, you could not have." Yoda said,

"I had a bad feeling about the plan from the beginning, I should have followed my instinct." He continued, as he left the group standing together to walk away alone but Jar Jar followed,

"Obi, yousa should stop blaming yourself for their deaths." He reasoned,

"I was responsible for their being unprotected, you can't understand what that feels like."

"Actually meesa be know'n." Jar Jar protested,

"What do you mean?"

"Meesa was going whaling with parents but meesa did something meesa wasn't meant to and wesa were stranded on an island, I offered to swim back for help, meesa did but after that meesa don't know what happened meesa never see parents again." Jar Jar explained,

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Obi-Wan apologized,

"That actually was meesa fault, meesa is always so clumsy."

"You are a bit clumsy it's true, but you went to get help that makes up for it…so let's go see if we can save a life." Obi-Wan said, as he walked off again to look over the Chancellors office,

_**I know I'm sorry it as a short chapter but I wanted to save the big one for the next chapter, how long will it take for the Jedi's to find Bane? Will they find him in time? Where will Bane go in the outer rim? Will his wound be his downfall? Where do you think he's going in the outer rim? Feel free to let me know where you think he's going, I love speculators **_


	13. A Courtly Pirate

_**Okay I have no excuses for this one SWTOR has been taking up most of my life as of late, so I apologize although I am addicted. If you can forgive me for it, read and review.**_

Chapter 13

A Courtly Pirate,

It wasn't long before they were stepping over the shattered glass of the office window to get a look at the scene, the first thing that they noticed was the computer was no longer in the building.

"What happened to the computer?" Anakin asked,

"We found unrepairable pieces below the window it appears he shot it and then tossed it." A security clone said,

"Well he sure knew what he was doing." Obi-Wan muttered,

"Dis looks bad." Jar Jar said, as he pointed to a wall,

The Jedi's looked up to see that the wall was streaked downward with Bane's blood, and they saw how it happened because there was also a hole bored into the wall from a lightsaber. They also saw just how much blood was pooled neatly on the floor below.

"Sidious must have taken Bane by surprise, though I didn't think he would risk his Saber being discovered." Mace said,

"Security was right, this isn't good, there's too much blood here for Bane's wound to be minor, the Saber must have passed right through him." Obi-Wan observed,

"Master I found a trail and…animal footprints." Ahsoka informed,

"Animal footprints, theysa be look'n like a dog." Jar Jar said,

"A dog but there are no animals here, how did a dog get in here?" Anakin asked,

"We didn't see a dog when we searched the area but we did find a stolen speeder that contained white animal hair." The clone explained,

"Someone comes here in a stolen speeder and they own a dog, is that coincidence or planned?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Definitely planned." Mace answered,

"The trail leads this way." Ahsoka pointed out, as she followed the green trail of blood droplets out of the room,

The situation Bane was in was looking graver by the minute as the blood trail never faltered once, and was only heavier in certain areas, the trail led right out to where his ship had landed.

"Well this is where it ends." Ahsoka said, "Right where he landed."

"Well we know he had help to get here, but the question is, was he a prisoner or did he go willingly?" Obi-Wan asked, as he indicated a set of footprints that were accompanied by the dog' that did not belong to Bane because his were easy to identify by the dragging blood streaks they made,

"He's wounded, and he can't go to the Coruscant hospital, so where would he go, where he knows he would be able to find medical attention?" Windu asked,

"Meesa got nothing." Jar Jar said,

"We know he has several places he could go to, because he led us to dark stall before he destroyed the place trying to kill us." Obi-Wan began, "But as to the whereabouts to his other hideouts, we don't have a thread of information." He continued,

"Well it would be an unusual sight around here, so we could ask if someone saw a Telgorn drop-ship in this area." Ahsoka offered,

"That idea would take way to long before we even met someone who saw something." Obi-Wan said, making Ahsoka wilt slightly, "But it's the only choice we have, so we'll split up an see what we can find out, for all we know he could still be here." He continued,

"Don't worry it won't be long before we have this bounty hunter scum behind bars again." The clone who followed them said, his tone indicating he was pretty sure of himself,

"Yes well, we'll see how things pan out." Obi-Wan said, as he split up with Jar Jar, Anakin split up with Mace Windu, and Ahsoka split up with the clone,

_Sleight of Hand,_

Bane was unrelenting when it came to the torture of the Sith Lord, but his refusal to give in was costing him more than he realized, he had started the incessant bleeding of his shoulder again which was something he was aware of because he could feel it running off his fingertips. He could feel this trickling sensation but he was oblivious to it as he watched the vital sign indicator on his control panel, it was growing fainter with each passing minute because the electrical current was bordering on as high as it could go. He then shut it off and walked over to his prisoner.

"Had enough yet Chancellor?" Bane asked cruelly, the sweat dripping off his face was almost like running water, as he then grabbed the man by his chin forcing Sidious to look at him,

"You can do what you like to me…but it won't change anything you'll still be alone…and you'll always know you were the one who killed your family." Was the answer, even in his weak state he still managed to make his words strike home,

"Your death will avenge them!" Bane yelled,

"Do you really believe that? You know you don't."

"You don't know me." He sneered,

"I knew enough about you to cause you pain, and from the look of you, you're hurting in more ways than one." Sidious taunted, noting Bane's frail features, he didn't look well,

"Heed my words Chancellor, you will die by my hand, whether it's in this room or by other means I swear you will die." Bane warned,

"You also swore to love and protect, that didn't really work out for you."

Bane's left hand then flew around his prisoner's neck, the blood that was on his fingers now creased Sidious' throat, his shoulder burnt like fire like he was being stabbed all over again. But he didn't stop it only made him come on stronger, the grip he had was making Sidious' face fade to a red as he gasped for breath, but Bane didn't want to kill him at least not yet there was still so much more he wanted to put him through.

"I'm going to let you breath in a minute, and when I do you're going to know what pain really is, what you felt before was nothing, now it begins." He explained,

Bane then released the grip he had on his prisoner's throat, and when he did his arm fell limply to his side, he turned away and pain wrecked over his whole body, his only functioning hand went to his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His legs grew weak and he lost his footing, grabbing hold of the control panel he remained on his feet, but then his vision grew dark and he lost contact with the world, slipping to the ground.

Back in the cockpit, Todo who was handling the driving noticed a decline in the ships power, and though he hoped Bane was resting he knew what was really going on so he flew over to Embo who was wiping his bowcaster over with a clean piece of cloth.

"The power to the ship is fluctuating, I have a bad feeling Bane is with Sidious." He said,

"_He has the rights to see the man suffer." _Embo dismissed, his deep voice uncaring as he never looked up from his work,

"If I may remind you, you would be dead if it were not for Bane, you owe him and I believe allowing him to kill himself is not repaying the debt, you know he could have let you die." Todo protested,

"_And what do you expect me to do?" _He asked as he looked up briefly to eye the little droid who surprisingly had feelings,

"See if he's still resting, and if he is then I have to do some repairs on the ships system." Todo answered,

"_Why don't you go?"_

"I'm the one driving the ship." He said, but Embo had already returned to the polishing of his weapon,

"It's the least you can do."

"_Fine if it'll get you off my case." _Embo agreed,

"It most certainly will thank you." Todo said gratefully, as Embo then slipped his weapon on his back and walked down to the back of the ship cursing in his native tongue,

The first thing he did was walk down to Bane's room because that was closer, the door slid open and he walked through but he didn't see the Duros Hunter instead all he saw was a green patch of his blood. This guy was dying and Embo knew it, but why should he care, so he would have died if Bane hadn't of intervened, what did it matter anyway he was out now and he shouldn't have been concerned about 'repaying the debt'.

Realizing that Todo was right however he continued down to the holding cell where he had put Sidious to see if his condition was as bad as before he tried to rest, sliding the door open he was greeted by a nearly unconscious Chancellor, and one passed out Cad Bane who was lying in a pool of his own blood. He swiftly walked over and placed two fingers on his neck, there was still a pulse and despite all odds it was still quite strong, but he knew that wouldn't last.

Embo then picked him up and carried him back to his room, he wasn't as heavy as he thought but he was heavy enough he lay him on his back on the pillow less bed and pulled back his duster while discarding his hat on the table next to him. He then checked his makeshift bandage, and saw that the wound had only successfully gotten worse, as if it wasn't bad enough already, he then pressed the button to the intercom on his gauntlet.

"_How far away are we?" _He asked,

"We're landing now, so I suggest you get Bane out here." Todo answered, as Bane stirred and tried to sit up, but with one hand Embo kept him down,

"What…"

"_Happened…you passed out you're losing too much blood." _Embo answered,

"I can see that." Bane said, as he got his hand smeared in the blood on his duster,

"_We're here, I'll help you off the ship." _He said, getting ready to help Bane up,

"Forget dat I can still walk." He dismissed, as he pushed Embo's hand aside and sat up,

"_So be it then." _Embo said, as he walked out of the room with Bane following slowly,

He couldn't greet anyone like this, it made him look weak covered in his own blood, and as unstable as a newborn yearling, he wiped his face with the back of his half gloved hand to clear the sweat, but it didn't make any difference because more just gathered there in its place. He walked over to the door to the ship and waited for the touch down, he had been to this planet before and knew that if you wanted anything off the record or illegal come here, so here he was.

They finally landed and the door opened activating the ramp that the two of them soon walked down, a group of Weequay had already surrounded them but their leader who was dressed in a large red coat with some kind of turtle shell for a helmet stood in front of them.

"My, my, don't think I've ever seen quite an odd pair such as yourselves." He said, his accent showing, "What can Hondo help you with…"

"Skip the pleasantries Hondo I'm here on business." Bane dismissed, as he Embo and Marrok continued over to him,

"Business well that is definitely something I am in the mood for this morning, what kind of business are we talking, and will it make me rich?" The pirate leader asked, interested by the sound of money recognizing the face of the Duros who had visited him once before,

"_We need you to fix him up." _Embo said,

"By fix I assume you mean medicine…so I can assume that's your blood?" Hondo asked, as he pointed to the blood stains on Bane's duster,

"Yes, so can you help?" Bane asked,

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, first I need to see the wound, and my payment of course we don't come by medical supplies very often, and I would hate to waste it on a dying man." The pirate tutted, making Marrok growl,

As reluctantly as possible Bane did as he was asked and revealed the wound in his shoulder to the Pirate leader who seemed fascinated, and almost interested enough to poke at it, but as soon as it was revealed it was covered up.

"Before you see your payment however I want to know who's going to be the physician, from what I can see you all look like uneducated thieves." Bane protested, as he did up his tunic,

"Someone get the physician." Hondo ordered, as two pirates ran off into their housing structure and returned with a female Pantoran,

"She is the best in the galaxy I would almost stake my life on it, she will do what she can for you and if it's not enough then that's hardly my problem, now my payment if you please." Hondo said,

"I heard you dealt in valuable items so I think you know how valuable one of these are." Bane said, as he grabbed Sidious' lightsaber and handed it to Hondo,

"A lightsaber, might I ask how you came across one of these?"

"The Sith didn't have much choice when I took it from him." Bane answered,

"That how you?"

"_Yes." _Embo answered,

"And if that's not enough than I have unmarked credits that I'm sure will suffice." Bane continued, "But I hear Sith crystals are more valuable than Jedi."

"Unmarked credits, ah, you're a bounty hunter, let me guess your tin friend is to yes? Pleasure doing business with you, now if you'll follow her inside she can get started, but I'll have the credits first." Hondo said,

"Todo get one of the droids to bring me my case." Bane ordered, lifting his wounded arm to speak into the com,

"At once Bane." Then in a few moments a droid walked out holding the case, Bane then took it and handed it to the pirate who looked inside,

"Right this way." Hondo said, as he turned and walked towards his housing structure twirling his new Sith lightsaber, while Embo slipped Bane's arm over his neck and helped him walk there,

When they arrived at the small makeshift hospital that was obviously required in the pirate's line of work because wounds would have been frequent, they found that the Pantoran had already begun setting up the things she would need to heal Bane's wound. He cursed the breathing tubes attached to his cheekbones because he was having a hard time drawing a single breath, he had designed this piece of equipment to offer him the aid he needed when in deep space because he hated helmets, but they did nothing to aid medical needs.

When Bane had shuffled over to the work table and slipped onto it, hw soon realized that Embo was no longer in the room, he had no idea where the Kyuzo that gone but he knew he would be back so he wasn't concerned in the slightest, beside he had heard there was a bar here so Embo probably wanted to check it out. The female Pantoran worked silently and never raised her head or even looked at him, and as he watched the sweat drip off his chin and onto the floor he realized something wasn't right about this, something was up with the woman.

She rushed around the room and soon placed simple clothing on the bench beside Bane without as much as a murmur, he didn't resent the color of the clothing he was obviously required to change into, but black wasn't exactly his color. He hoped off the work bench and looked around the room for somewhere he could change, because there was no way he was undressing in front of this unnerving woman, he soon found an adjacent room that he suspected to be for storage but he didn't really care if it did it's job.

Realizing that he had a lot of gear he was required to shed, he then looked around for something he could put his stuff in, finding a basket that wasn't being used for anything at the time he grabbed it and walked off into the room, but he soon discovered it was where she slept. He was curious as to what she possessed but he was not in the mood to be rummaging around when he was in pain, so he ignored the scene before him and changed into the clothes he was given.

He emerged moments later with the basket under his arm which he then sat down on top of a medicine cabinet, he saw her over at a work station mixing herbs and liquids together that she ground into paste before adding what appeared to be some kind of alcohol. He ignored this and sat down on the work bench again, only this time he found a pillow at one end, as soon as he sat down she was at his side and holding out a cup for him to take with her head bowed.

He took the cup and set it down beside him before he grabbed her wrist with his good arm, she jumped out of fright.

"Look at me." He ordered, his voice weary,

"_Please don't hurt me Sir." _She nearly begged, her language foreign,

"If I'm going to entrust my life to you, I want to know your name, now look at me." He said again, so she looked up at him and he saw the worry in her eyes,

"My name is Tileatha Rose." She answered speaking English,

"What are you doing here, and I want the truth?" Bane asked,

"I was captured when my star ship went down my family was killed but I remained alive and when Hondo and his pirates found me they brought me here, I made the mistake of telling them everything and that I was a physician, after that they decided I would be more useful if I remained here to work for them." She explained, truthfully but nervously Bane then released her wrist and ground his teeth together as he lifted his hand to slip it inside his shirt and put his hand on his wound, but she didn't stop looking at him,

"Why did you want to know?"

"Let's just say I know how to sense something that's more than a little off." He answered, on a rush of breath,

"Now if you'll drink this, I'll try and heal your wound." Tileatha said, as she picked up the cup and offered it to him again,

This time when Bane took it he downed the pleasant but gritty liquid, only as soon as he swallowed it he felt a dizzy feeling wash over him and then he fell over backwards on the table making the cup fall out of his hand and onto the floor, after he had passed out Tileatha repositioned him and lay his head gently on the pillow she provided. While in the bar, Embo walked in and ordered a drink before continuing over to a dark corner of the establishment, he found it a challenge to dodge past the Weeqauy that were jumping all over each other fighting, or falling over because they were so drunk.

Finally he made it to the table he wanted and sat down, his dog Marrok soon took cover under the table and watched the spectacle before him, but a few minutes after he sat down a figure in a modified helmet walked over with a drink and sat down opposite to him. The table's second occupant then took their helmet off exposing their face.

_**(Queue dramatic music) Well Well Well, Hondo has made an appearance; honestly how could he not everybody has to love that Weequay he is amazingly awesome. One of my favourite characters and the star in my next story that is coming out sometime in the future. And who is the mystery person on Florrum with Embo in the bar? Are they here for the Bounty on Bane's Head? Or are they here for Sidious? In which case how did they find out about him? With Bane passed out how much danger is he in? Will the mystery guest try to kill him and drag him back to Coruscant? Find out in the next exciting chapter. (That is if you are still following this?)**_


	14. When I Found You

Chapter 14,

When I found you,

"Good to see you survived the box Embo." Her soft caressing voice melting away the steel he always felt while on a job,

"_Sugi? What are you doing here?" _Embo asked, surprised to see her here on such a seedy place like this,

"It's good to see you too Embo." She said,

"_I haven't seen you since we were in __Jabba Desilijic Tiure__'s__palace__on__Tatooine__, why are you sitting in a place like this?" _He asked,

"I could ask you the same thing you here on business or looking for business?" She asked,

"_I'm on business with Bane, he saved my life and I'm returning the favour." _He explained,

"You're with Cad Bane, I thought the first thing he would do is shoot you, before he tried to save you." She admitted,

"_There are many things we don't know about him, he's not like he seems on the outside." _Embo said, trying not to let it slip about the secret he held for now,

"What are you trying to say Embo?" She questioned curiously,

"_I cant tell you, I can only tell you he's not like us…so why are you here?" _He asked for the third time, hoping for an answer this time,

"I'm stranded, I have a job waiting for me when I get off this rock but without a ship I can't go anywhere, I paid Hondo good money for one and if it doesn't get here I'll kill him and steal one of his, so where's Bane?" Sugi answered,

"_He's with the Pantoran."_

"The physician why what happened?"

"_He tried to kidnap the Chancellor, who was really Darth Sidious and was stabbed, it's a bad wound but he'll survive if he stops being so stupid." _Embo explained,

"The Chancellor, well that is quite the deception, if there was actually a news station on this place I would have heard about it but there isn't so I haven't, where's Sidious now?" She asked,

"_He's on Bane's ship." _

"What's he going to do with him?"

"_He's going to kill him, it's personal." _Was the answer she received,

"I won't ask questions, but it seems odd that Bane would make a personal attack on his employer." She finished,

_Coruscant,_

Meanwhile on Coruscant, enough time had passed to make the Jedi's discouraged, and believe they would never find any information that could help them find Bane, because by this time he would be dead from bleeding out. Obi-Wan knocked on another door, and it opened to a female Twi'lek in her early 20's, however she appeared to be nervous so Jar Jar tried to pull a silly face which wasn't hard.

"Who's your friend?" She asked with a giggle, only when Obi-Wan looked at Jar Jar he acted innocent,

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks, who yousa?" He introduced,

"I'm Leiliana Hummingbird, and what can I do for a Jedi and Senator?" She asked kindly,

"We were wandering if you saw anything unusual take place about an hour ago?" Obi-Wan asked,

"I did see something happening at the Senate building yes, and I didn't like it." She answered,

"What did yousa see?" Jar Jar questioned,

"I saw two men, one looked wounded, and one was caring something over his shoulder, one of them more a brown duster and large hat, while the other wore a skirt and had a metal looking discus hat." Leiliana explained,

"Could it be…Embo."

"Whosa Embo?" Jar Jar asked,

"A bounty Hunter, and he must have been carrying the Chancellor…did you see where they went?" Obi-Wan asked,

"I don't know where they are now, but they are definitely not on this planet anymore." She answered,

"Thank you for your help miss, good day." He bid the woman farewell and then spoke into his comlink,

"Anakin, Ahsoka head back to the Senate building, they're no longer on Coruscant, we've also discovered that Embo's with Bane and they have Sidious, the only thing that's left to find out is where they're going." Obi-Wan explained,

"At once Master." Ahsoka acknowledged,

"We'll meet you there." Anakin said,

When they made the rendezvous Obi-Wan shared what he had learned, but it still didn't get them any closer to Bane, although it did give them hope that the bounty hunters might have found the medical attention they were after. Anakin didn't have a care in the world for Bane which was easy to see by what his body language exhibited, Ahsoka was neutral on the matter because she understood and sympathized with his blight, but she also disagreed with what he had done. But Obi-Wan was the only one who truly wanted to help the Hunter, though his dedication to helping was built mostly on guilt for what he had done.

"So where are we now?" Ahsoka asked,

"Regrettably, nowhere at all, we're back where we started." Obi-Wan answered,

"Not nowhere, wesa be know'n that bombad bounty hunter Embo be with bounty hunter Cad Bane." Jar Jar protested,

"Well yes that is true, but that's no good to us unless we know where they're going." Obi-Wan reasoned,

"Well let's put what we know together and see what we can learn from it." Anakin said,

"A: We know that Embo' with Bane, B: We know he needs medical attention, C: We know he has the Chancellor, D: He can't go to the Separatist or the Sith for help, so where does that leave us?" Ahsoka asked,

There was a moment of consideration before Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, "Neutral ground." They both said in unison,

"And where wesa be find'n thisa neutral ground?" Jar Jar asked,

"So far I can only think of one person who can do anything for the right price, nefarious or otherwise." Obi-Wan answered,

"You're not thinking about who I think you are? Are you?" Ahsoka asked,

"I'm afraid I am young Padawan."

"Meesa not lik'n the sound of this, whosa wesa talk'n about?" Jar Jar asked sceptically,

"A space pirate named Hondo Ohnaka." Anakin replied,

"Whosa he?"

"Someone I'd rather not deal with if I had a choice, but it looks like we need to." Obi-Wan continued, "I suppose we should bring some kind of payment along."

"What for?" Ahsoka asked,

"Well we know what kind of condition Bane's in, so fighting won't be an option and if Hondo knows who he is that would leave him in an unpleasant situation, becuase we know how he does love to turn his guests into profit." Anakin explained,

"Speaking from experience Master?"

"That's beside the point, I suggest we bring spice, it seems to be his favourite bartering item." Anakin dismissed,

"Agreed, now let's get back to Mater Yoda and inform him of what we've learned." Obi-Wan said,

_Florrum,_

Tileatha had finished her work on Bane's shoulder, but he was still under the influence of the drink she had given him, she wasn't even sure if he was going to live because she barely felt his breath or his heart beat, in truth the work she had completed was risky enough to kill him, because the wound was so close to his heart. But something gave her reassurance that he'd survive, because he wasn't like everyone else she had worked on and lost, he was different; she could see he was fighting for something.

Two hours had elapsed since Bane had passed out, since the Jedi's had aroused, and by this time he would start waking up, so she quickly wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and made it tight enough to stop any blood that decided to escape her neatly aligned stitches. She didn't think she needed to tell him that his arm would never be the same again even when it completely healed over, because Sidious' Saber had cut through vital areas of his shoulder.

She set his arm in a sling so he would think twice before using it, and when she had just finished tying the not Bane began to stir and Hondo walked in wearing his new lightsaber, with mukmuk riding on his shoulder, the first thing that hit him was the pain, then the realization of just how much strength he didn't have when he tried to sit up.

"Please don't get up on my account Cad Bane." Hondo said, so Bane eyed him almost aggressively when he heard the pirate say his name, "Yes that's right I know who you are, I recognized your face as soon as I saw you but I didn't know you're name, quite the bounty you have too for crimes against the republic no less,."

"I paid you, but now you want to turn me in for a reward?" Bane demanded,

"Oh no, you paid me more than the republic offers so I will not turn you in, my only concern is that Kenobi will sever our ties, I do like to think we are on mutual terms at the present moment, but here you are jeopardizing it." He explained,

"Now dat would be a shame." Bane mocked,

"My, the spirit of someone so…close to death's door is astounding, but from you bounty hunter I half expected it." Hondo mocked in return,

"You often make your guests feel like shooting you in the not so vital areas?" Bane asked, a warning caressing what he said,

"This is my planet so I'll do as I please, and if you don't like it you are free to go, that is if you wouldn't fetch me a profit if I ransomed you."

"My question still stands."

"I want you gone as soon as possible and leave no trace that you were here." Hondo ordered, as he turned and walked out the same way he came,

When the pirate had left Bane slipped off the table and walked over to the basket that held his things, he picked it up and continued over to Tileatha's room but on the way there his legs gave out and he hit the floor hard with his knees. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the woman who treated him kneeling there; she took the basket form him and then pulled him gently to his feet.

"I knew you were going to be a bad patient the moment I saw you." She said,

"Don't stop me from putting my things back on." He ordered,

"I'm not trying to stop you I was going to offer my help, I spent all that time washing them and drying them, so I would hate to see you get blood all over them again." She explained,

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, never before had he realized just how many people were willing to help someone like him,

"I'm doing this because I'm a doctor, no matter who you are or what you've done it's our job to help those who need us." She answered, as she then helped him into her room to change back into his usual attire,

"And after you change you should get some rest." She reasoned, as she helped him out of sling and shirt sleeve,

"I had that figured, but where the only room with a bed in it is yours?" He questioned,

"This isn't my room." She said,

"Then what is it?"

"This is where the patients I treat rest or die, I only use it when I have no visitors here, so you're quite welcome to it." She said, as she helped him into his tunic but he held up his hand when she offered the duster,

"You'll find the bed is quite comfortable so I hope you sleep well."

"I hope so too." He muttered,

Bane then watched Tileatha leave closing the door behind her before crawling into the bed; he stared up at the roof and searched his mind for the memory he wanted, and when he had found it his eyes faded black and the world before him transformed to the precious moments he spent with his wife. Even the feeling he got when he held her in his arms came with the memory, and soon he was asleep.

These particular memories were the ones he used to get himself to sleep, because when he remembered something it brought all the sensations with it, whether it was anger, love, or fear, it could incite many moods in him, but after he fell asleep he was combing over the decisions he had made the past few days. He thought about his daughter, and he thought about his sister, his daughter would eventually learn of the crimes he had committed, there was no way she could stay isolated on Duro like his wife had.

What could he say that would appease her, she would think he was a heartless killer that was the cause of her mother' death and would swear she never wanted to see him again, there was no way he wanted to fear his maturing daughter, and the day she would learn everything from someone other than himself. But there was no way he wanted to tell her what he had done either, although the fact that they would have to live on the run would cause her to grow suspicious.

He cursed himself for starting a family, for allowing himself to fall in love, but that night nigh to six years ago where he first laid his crimson eyes on her was the only thing that felt right in his messed up life, it was the only thing that truly sparked something in his midst.

_Flashback,_

_Cad Bane sat in a bar on Coruscant rattling a few credits in his left hand from his last job; this however was only a small snippet of what he had received because he had come here with the intent to drink away some of his spare time. But now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he never drank more than his fill and had never once woken to a hangover, finding himself feeling sorry for his previous actions._

_And though he knew he charged the republic way too much for the jobs he took on, he knew they would pay because he was the best secret weapon they had. He was cold, ruthless, and did whatever he had to, to complete his task sometimes his bounty's came back in more than one piece but he was the best and he knew his employers knew it too._

_To the system he was a ghost no one knew about him not even master Yoda, because his joining price was asking them to keep him anonymous he was the back room dealer that everyone turned to, but he liked it that way, he was a fly in the ointment, a whisper in the shadows, and to a criminal their worst Nightmare._

_The Strappy gun belt he wore restricted some of his movement and circulation with the way he sat but he had no intention of taking it off especially with the rabble in this place. Because he was unsure if he had to put a bolt through one or not, and even as he sat there contemplating what he was about to do he had one hand resting on his blaster._

_His large wide brimmed hat was pulled over his face not even allowing his neck to be seen, the large cuffs of his Nashtah hide cloak were low over his hands and even so jingling the credits was effortless, his brown leather boots were resting on the table and the chair he sat on was pivoting on the back feet._

_The only thing on his body that was exposed were his hands and even then no one was able to tell what alien race he was, he liked it that way and did it deliberately, being a ghost served him well and he couldn't very well take advantage of it if people were able to recognize him. A few minuted later and he heard footsteps coming towards his table, he listened intently and discovered that it was a woman no doubt a waitress so he stopped rattling his credits and waited._

"_Would you like to order anything, a drink, food perhaps?" She asked, her voice electronical almost like his own but soft and kind,_

_He lifted his hat to look at her and let her know what he wanted but the moment his eyes were fixed on her, he froze, he couldn't put what he was feeling into words even if he tried this was unlike anything he had experienced in his life. It was like the buzz he felt while mere inches form his target, it was like he was a child again and he had the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and it felt like fear, and desire mixed together into one emotion._

_He had no idea how long he had been starring into the Duros' violet eyes mesmerized by what he found there, and though he was unaware of it the waitress was doing the same thing, the data pad she was holding fell out of her hand and they were both broken from the moment._

"_I…I'm so sorry what was it you wanted to order Sir?" She asked, embarrassed as she bent over to pick up her pad, her sky blue cheeks darkening,_

"_What's good here?" Bane asked eventually, his feet hitting the floor, he then suddenly found it hard to speak, and so coughed to clear his throat,_

"_Try the cocktail, and don't try the chef's surprise, chances are you might find something moving in it, and I'm not joking." She answered,_

"_Then I'll have the cocktail." He said, as he got to his feet to place the credits in her hand respectfully,_

"_But that's…"_

"_Keep the extra for yourself." Bane said,_

"_But this is a lot of credits." She protested,_

"_I insist." He continued,_

"_I can't tell you how much this means to me, thank you." She said gratefully, then after a moment of awkward silence she hurried away to get Bane's order,_

_When she walked away it was then that Bane noticed how she was dressed, she wore a long white and rose trimmed dress that covered her feet even when she took quick strides, she was modestly dressed for a place like this, and it made him wonder why she was here. But then he shook his head and chided himself, what did he think he was doing this was a waitress in a seedy, underworld, bar and he had some strange sensation when he first saw her, he was being foolish._

_He tried to shake off what he had just experienced as being foolish and insane, he was a bounty hunter, and a ruthless one at that in the usual circumstances he knew he would have tossed the waiter or waitress his fee and not a credit more. And would not have even looked up at them or showed any sign that he cared about their existence, and yet this one Duros had managed to change his attitude with a mere smile._

_Then he considered whether she was some kind of temptress, trying to get into his head and then rip him off for all he was worth, and then he chided himself for think that, now he really was being crazy. He realized now that he had had a long day and did infact need that drink to calm his frayed nerves._

_The waitress soon came back with his drink and he was shocked with himself when he thanked her for it and tossed her a smile that he had never shown anyone since an incident that left him bloody and running for his life, where he was then abducted by slavers, where he learned to be dependant on no one but himself, and do whatever it took to succeed. Some of the scars that he now wore came from the moments he realized what life was really like, the life that wasn't spent hiding behind his mothers skirt the life that told you love didn't exist._

_His drink didn't seem to get any lower for hours as he sat there, feet on the table again, and his chair pivoting on the back legs as he watched the mysterious Duros dance gracefully about the bar delivering orders to various customers._

_Days later and he hadn't been assigned to a job yet, so he was back in the bar and sitting in the same sat he had before as he waited for the woman he had met before to show up and ask for his order. Sure enough she eventually showed up and without looking asked for his order, but it wasn't until he spoke did she realize who she was talking to._

"_The cocktail, I hear it's the only good thing in here." He said,_

"_You again, are you a regular; if you are we can put you on the tab?" She asked,_

_He waved his hand in dismissal of the idea because he wasn't really a drinker, "If you have anything lighter I'll try that, I'm not into the heavy stuff." He explained,_

"_Well then I think I have just the thing for you." She said, as she turned on her heels and walked off towards the counter for the drink, only she didn't wait on the customer side she walked around to the other side,_

_He watched curiously as she put liquids together and shook them in a silver canister to mix them together thoroughly, and when she poured it into the glass cocktail cup he couldn't help but notice the foamy substance that threatened to spill over the rim._

_She then walked back over to Bane and sat it down in front of him, "I thought you told me to steer clear of the 'Specials'?" He asked,_

"_This isn't a special I've been here for…for a few years and I know my way around the drinks, I think you'll find it to you're liking, but you won't find it on the menu because the boss doesn't know about it, it's free of charge." She said, as she made ready to walk away, but he took her hand and placed several credits in it,_

"_But I…"_

"_This is for the risk you're taking." He said with a wink,_

"_What risk?" She questioned,_

"_I know what happens when you forget to mention things to your employer." He answered, as he patted her hand, and then let her go,_

_She nodded her head in thanks and then went about her job, after some scrutiny Bane tried the drink and to his surprise he found it fresh and uplifting, he recognized some of the flavours to be fruits he had eaten as a child, but the rest of it was a blank, this girl was talented. For the next several weeks he came here and did the same thing each time and they talked more and more, by this time he was finished chiding himself because he was now a full blown stalker, he knew where she lived and also everything there was to know about her, or so he thought._

_He had just finished another job and was coming here to lose some of the stress it had enkindled in him, that particular job had proved life threatening even more than the usual, but after he found his usual spot and had been sitting there for a while he was aroused to the sound of her voice over a microphone. He didn't believe it, now she was singing, it was in another language but he knew what the song was about, it was a love song but he loved it all the same._

_It was either the song or her voice he found mesmerizing which he didn't know but he was entranced by how beautiful her voice was, never had he heard something so lovely, she had the voice of an angel._

_The crowd roared in applaud as she bowed at the end of her song; drinks were raised into the air in a toast for her voice, Bane was still in shock when she had finished and her voice was still playing over in his head, the dialect she used only adding to the song. Mere seconds passed and he was overwhelmed he needed to clear his head and get some fresh air, so he left the building and walked a few feet away._

_He leaned against the railing of a balcony and looked out at the lights of various houses, and speeders that went by, who was this woman? And what was she doing to him? He had faced a few female bounties in his time and they had all tried to seduce him to no avail. But this woman she wasn't doing anything and yet he fell drawn in by her swept up in her net of beauty, nature, and spontaneous attitude._

_He was beginning to question if he…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of distress and fighting coming from the bar he had just left, he passed it off as nothing until he heard a female screaming and it sounded like the Duros woman. He walked briskly back inside and saw that all pandemonium had broken loose at the end of the song, because she was being grabbed and tossed around by multiple species of aliens._

_She was tossed to a Rodian by a Weequay and her dress ripped right down the back she scrambled to hold it up but found it difficult with the constant touching there was a shot from the door and a laser bolt struck the Rodian in the hand. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees clutching his wrist, multiple shots went off and all of them hit there mark with perfect accuracy the last to be hit was an Ithorian. _

_But he didn't go down until he had struck the Duros woman across the face and she fell against a table, which merited a bolt to the shoulder, "You'll never work here again…get out of my place now you sewer rat, and crawl back to the gutter you came from!" He yelled, his voice in English with artificial help,_

_Bane ran up to him and kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious, before he rapidly shed his cloak and laid it over her, before helping her up and walking her outside, he noticed she was holding her side but he just wanted to get her out of here first. He jumped in his small ship and helped her in before driving off; she looked over at him pulling his cloak tightly around herself._

"_Where are we going?" She asked shakily,_

"_My place." Bane answered, "I can fix you up there."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea you can just drop me off anywhere." She insisted,_

"_Trust me…please?" His voice was as soft as he had ever heard it,_

_She looked at him for a moment before she turned in the seat and looked away from him pulling the cloak even tighter around herself; a little while later they were in a two story house that could stand a good cleaning and some new furniture. She followed him up the stairs and into what appeared to be a bedroom he walked over to a dresser and pulled some clothes out of the draw, and then walked back over to her._

"_This should fit you." Bane said, as he handed the emerald green shirt and skirt to her, "Put it on and I'll get something for your lip." He continued, as he left the room so she could do so,_

_Minutes later and she walked down the stairs to find Bane sitting on a lounge waiting for her, she didn't say a word and sat down beside him where he then used a damp cloth to clean the drying leaf toned blood from her lip. He then lifted the shirt she was wearing and she jumped._

"_What are you doing?" She nearly demanded, as he drew his hands away quickly,_

"_You were favouring your side I was going to see if you broke a rib." Bane explained, _

_She then allowed him to continue, and so he pulled up her shirt again and saw that it was patchy with dark blue spots, but when he felt the area he saw that there were no broken ribs._

"_There are no broken ribs but it'll hurt for a while." He said, and then their eyes met,_

"_Who are you and why are you helping me?" She asked,_

"_The names Cad Bane, and I'm a bounty hunter for the Jedi's and Republic, but you won't have heard of me they make sure I remain a ghost." Bane answered,_

"_You've never once asked me for my name, but it's Rana Thanoptis…and thank you for your help tonight." She said, as she then kissed him on the cheek,_

"_My pleasure." Bane said stutteringly, "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked,_

"_No I slept in the back room of the bar I couldn't afford my own place." Rana answered,_

"_This house belonged to my parents you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, and if you want an income there's a farm that hasn't been touched for almost…a long time, if you can get it running the profits are yours." He explained,_

"_And the clothes?"_

"_My Mother, she had an amazing taste, never ceased to amaze me, the room upstairs was my parent' you'll find everything you need in there." Bane continued, as he got up and threw the cloth he had used in the trash, "Just let me know if you're going to stay and if you want to fix up the place because I'll give you the credits you need."_

"_No." She said simply,_

"_Then you can stay here tonight if you want to and I'll…"_

_No, I mean I'll pay for everything, you've already done enough for me I don't want to impose." Thanoptis said, cutting Bane off mid sentence to explain herself,_

"_But you said you don't have enough." She soon produced a small purse and showed him that she wasn't as broke as he first thought,_

"_Are you going to stay here?" She asked,_

_He was about to answer but his com went off, "What is it Todo?" Bane asked, as he held to fingers to his earpiece,_

"_It looks like the Republic requires your services again; a message for you with another bounty is coming up hot, I advise returning as soon as possible." The droid explained,_

"_I'll be right there, who's the message from?"_

"_Plo Koon, he asked for you personally." Todo answered,_

"_Tell my old friend I'll be there as soon as I can, but tell him to have triple my fee waiting, if this job is going to be harder I want something worth while for it." Bane ordered,_

"_At once Bane, the Bounty's name is Kul Teska, all the information you need will be waiting."_

"_I'm on my way." He then turned to Rana, who was standing and looking at him intently,_

"_I'm sorry I have another job I have to go, but I should be back in a week or more." Bane said as he trotted up stairs and grabbed his cloak, before adorning it and hurrying out the door,_

"_I'll wait for you when you come back." She called after him, so Bane then tilted his hat at her before he walked into his ship and sped off back to Coruscant,_

_True to her word Rana stayed at Bane's residence and cleaned up what she could, with what she had available to her since she had no means of transportation whatsoever. More than a week had passed and it had been raining for days on Duro, so Rana was forced to stay inside, she hadn't even been able to see what the farm Bane owned looked like._

_But one night she heard a ship landing near the house, she walked down stairs and opened the door lightning cracked in the sky lighting the night, and Bane walked in drenched from rain the droplets still dripping from his brim and cloak._

_He walked past her and up the stairs his right arm held close to his chest and his hat pulled down low over his face, she watched him ascend and questioned why he acted as if she wasn't there. Bu leaving him to his own accord because it was due to his good graces that she was here, she closed the door and sat down in a chair to continue her mending._

_Bane walked up to his parents room that he now classified his own, he barely spent much of his life with them before they were killed and he fled for his life to avoid the same fate, but he loved them like a son would if he had known them his whole life, all the same. He tossed his hat onto the bed and walked over to the dresser leaving the light off, where he opened the top draw one handed and took out a pair of brown clothes._

_The only thing he had left to do was change into them but that proved to be harder than he had anticipated because the more he moved his arm the more it stung like fire, he slipped his arm out of the loose fitting cloak he wore but when he got to the tunic that was another matter. The sleeve was literally clinging to his arm and had melded with the thick dry substance that lined it._

_Deciding on leaving the task for later he discarded his gun belt on the bed as well and then returned to the tunic, but before he could pull the shirt out form his pants the light in the room flicked on and there was Rana standing in the doorway. She was about to say something but was taken back by the new wounds that lined his face, he had multiple cuts over his eyes and one running from his brow and down his face in a single detached cut._

"_Bane what happened?" She asked,_

"_Teska happened, he knew I was coming and ambushed me, we fought before he set the ship to self destruct, I barely made it off and I'm not sure if he did, though I got what I went for." He explained, as he patted the bag that hung at his waist with his left hand,_

"_What about your arm?" Rana continued,_

"_The ship was blowing up and I got caught in an explosion." Bane answered,_

"_Here, let me help you." She offered, as she then unclipped his binders and took his right sleeve gently as she could pulling it off his arm, it came off but with some protest,_

_She sat the tunic over the end of the bed, and looked back at Bane's blood coated arm the damage was not as bad as she had first thought, but it was bad enough so she silently left the room and returned with, bandage, water, and ointment. She set it down on the bed and sat down herself before patting an area beside her indicating for Bane to take his place, he rolled his eyes before he obeyed._

_She took his arm and began washing the dried blood away so she could treat and bandage it, the water in the bowl she had brought with her was tinted green by the time she was finished, and she then moved on to the ointment. He was unusually quiet as he allowed her to go about her task of fixing up his arm though he was curious as to why she wanted to help him, but he figured it had something to do with his saving her that night in the bar._

_When she had finished applying the salve to his arm she then took the length of bandage and begun wrapping it around his arm starting at his wrist, when she was finished she tied it off neatly with a double knot. There was a pause as she place everything together on the bed, but that silence was soon broken as Bane felt her hands on his shoulders they then trailed down his collarbone and around his neck._

_He looked over at her and she looked back at him, what was she doing now? She planted a kiss on his cheek and he shifted his position to get a better look at her, but she then planted a kiss on his lips which he returned. But as the few seconds past, he suddenly drew away form her and grabbed the shirt he had taken out of the dresser walking over to the other side of the room adorning it and leant against the window frame._

"_Cad what's wrong?" She asked, but he didn't answer,_

"_Cad?" She joined him near the window, "What is it?"_

"_How can you love me?" He demanded, turning on a dime and stalking across the room,_

"_What do you mean?" She asked puzzlingly,_

"_You obviously find something about me attractive, why?" He asked, turning to face her,_

"_No I mean why do you doubt someone can love you?" She corrected,_

"_I'm a bounty hunter I don't think twice before I decide to kill people my bounty, I show no mercy, and I'm ruthless by nature." Bane explained, dissing himself as much as possible,_

"_And you think that would make me hate you?" Rana questioned,_

"_Yes." He answered flatly,_

"_Cad, you kill people without hesitation because you know what kind of people they are, you know that you have to act first before they kill you." She reasoned,_

"_Why are you defending me woman?" He demanded, getting so close to her face that she could feel his breath,_

"_Because I have feelings for you…are you telling me you don't feel the same way?" Rana asked,_

"_No." Bane answered, as he stalked around the room again,_

"_Then what's wrong?" She asked,_

"_Bounty Hunters cannot have emotional attachments to anyone or anything, because if we do our bounty' learn about it and they use it against us, or they take out revenge on us." He explained,_

"_Then I'll be your little secret." Rana said, her voice almost a whisper,_

"_I can't, I can't let anyone hurt you, to get to me." He dismissed,_

"_Then don't let them, protect me." She insisted,_

"_Even being here puts you in danger." Bane said, as he took her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest,_

"_Well I'm here, right where I want to be, I love you Cad Bane, and I want to spend every moment I have left in the world with you." Rana said,_

"_Then you shall." He breathed, and due to her height he bent over slightly and tilted his head to the side to kiss her on the lips,_

_End Flashback_

_**Well this chapter has been so long awaited I don't know what to say, I just hope you enjoyed it, and don't hate me for the way I made Bane meet his wife, cause we all know he would never get married, he is way to bloodthirsty for that. Review me, please, if you are still with me :)**_

_**Plus I made the chapter bigger for you guys, Enjoy!**_


End file.
